Tethered hearts: Buckin' broncos and paintbrushes
by Albedo666
Summary: Set after high school the lives of Riley and friends have been forever changed. No longer a core group strife and long distance and well...the breakup of Riley and Lucas has shaken the foundation. A year or so later a reunion is in the works that will forever change Maya's life...and that of a certain Ranger Rick. Lucaya ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Painting the world

**Authors note:** It has been a bit since I did a Lucaya fanfic and now I am back and ready to go. If you recall my last two fanfics involved vampires and werewolves and family disputes, this time I am delving into the heat and churning up some later on down the line. High School is over; destiny has a funny way of pulling the heartstrings. Lucas and Riley broke up…the it couple part ways as Lucas heads off to join the rodeo circuit and Riley pursues college. Maya, well, she has never truly gotten over Lucas, even after setting aside her personal feelings so Riley could have her happily ever after. She is off making art come alive. Maya is now 19 and as time tends to do…she and Riley have not spoken in a long time. Farkle is off making the place a more technological and safe place. Bear with me as I get through this.

Shawn and Maya's mother married and Shawn has become a father, well, aside from being Maya's secondary father figure, he is now an official father. Cory still teaches and his wife Topanga is teaching law. Auggie is still going through school and is currently dating Ava, more or less. So many other characters to cover but we should push on with the fic.

Tethered hearts: Dancing broncos and paintbrushes

CH.1: Painting the world

Maya Hart, Maya Penelope Hart, Maya Penelope Hunter, she went by many names. Shawn and her mother had dated for a while before marrying…having her grow accustomed to having him around instead of being a deadbeat dad or someone not in the picture but mentioned now and then. Shawn was a great fatherly figure and she was surprised how he had not been a father sooner. Maya enjoyed how he helped her out, inspired her to paint what she did.

After graduation Maya knew what she wanted to do…to pain, it was her passion. However even as she was getting ready to leave home she noticed implosions of sorts impacting the lives of family and friends. Lucas and Riley for starters, they had chosen each other and while she had tried to deny her feelings, they still lingered. Joshua, well, much as one would say yay…she said nay. Her heart was not into it as much as it had been so long ago and truthfully the chemistry was stale in her mind. She also felt it wasn't fair on him…and…it just slipped through her fingers.

Maya had done a bit of traveling and had gone to Italy, though this was during break. Suffice to say even after having left New York she still wound up back here…in fact she had every intention of just staying in Italy. However she was called back here…and it was where her family was. She was 19 and much as she tried…she felt she still had a lot of growing up to do.

Maya spent a lot of time in her dorm painting and when she wasn't there she was in the studio which served as a classroom, so many skilled and gifted artists that were proving why they were here. Maya did not have Riley to turn to…in fact the two hadn't spoken since graduation or through most of school as she was kind of left behind. It was not easy being a third wheel.

The dorm she had was shared with another girl, her name was Stephanie. However the girl was often out partying and much as Maya used to see herself as the party girl or the one who let loose, she knew she didn't wish to ruin the chance she had to be here. Her grades never being the greatest and she had to really apply herself. Aside from art she also took some high end lit classes, creative writing, and set design as it would allow her to temper down her creative flow of art to a more planned out approach.

Paint was her creative outlet and as she stood there, paintbrush held in one hand, the other holding the palette. Right now the painting wasn't much, just a field with some trees and falling leaves. There was one lone figure there, looking off but she had yet to determine where exactly.

"Maya!" The door slams open revealing her roommate in disheveled clothes and hair; her eyes were wild as she looked out through her sloping glasses along the ridge of her nose.

"Steph…you look…wow." Maya turns her head just enough to see how much of a mess she was. Stephanie had red vibrant hair and eyes that were green. She had a healthy weight to her that she owned and at times it was kind of hard to see her with so many boys flocking to her. Stephanie Sterling was 19 just like her and as for her academics, they varied.

"Huh, oh this, yeah…things got pretty freaky. What is this?" She makes a gesture and Maya arches a brow.

"I think you will have to be a little more specific there Steph. Are you indicating my clothes, the fact my side of the room is cleaned up, or-?"

"Ha ha, I meant your…well…painting I suppose. Though yes I can see my…disorderly side of the room, which I will promise to pick up later, thank you mom; so, you almost done?" She walks over and Maya takes a step back.

"I guess, though, I don't know what she is staring at. To be truthful not sure why I took up painting this, guess, it spoke to me at the time. So, what is up?"

Maya studies her friend and she stares a bit too long at her painting, maybe she sees something there. Honestly according to her teachers art is open to interpretation so one person may see something different then what the painter themselves see. Sometimes it is better not correcting a person as it destroys the illusion, the control in what they see, what story unfolds.

"Oh right, the rodeo is in town. I figure you and I could go and see it. You spend so much time in this room, or, at class…doesn't that get boring?" Her friend's eyes level with her and Maya shrugs as she walks over and takes a seat on her bed.

"I don't know, maybe, it isn't who I used to be. I kind of just settled into this role…maybe in some ways making sure I belong. However, I also feel like I am emulating my…well someone I used to know. We kind of grew apart…our worlds kind of drifted apart. Anyway rodeo isn't really my thing-."

"It was a boy wasn't it?" Maya sighs as she goes to stand up and begins to put away her painting supplies. "I knew it, what was his name? Was he a hottie?"

Maya shoots her a friend a look and pushes some strands of her lengthy blonde hair behind her ear. "Will you just drop this ok? It was some time ago, plus, you could learn something from attending classes now and then."

Stephanie shrugs and walks over to her side of the room as she removes her shirt and Maya sighs looking away. "I'm going to the rodeo, those cute boys in those tight jeans, mmm. Anyway I sort of already bought you a ticket and you are going with me."

"Steph…you didn't, no, wait…of course you did." Maya finally looks back at Stephanie whose shirt is now even shorter and she has even changed into some tight short shorts.

"It'll be fun Maya; you can use a bit of that in your life now. I will wait for you downstairs, do not keep me waiting." She winks at her before hurrying on out of the room.

Maya turns to look at her painting again and thinks of him. There was no way he would be there. Even after all this time, is name was still difficult to say. A slight heat caresses her cheeks but she pays it no heed as she hurries after Stephanie.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter we catch up with Lucas. If you can see some similarity between this and another movie, might be intentional, as it is one of my favorites. Also yes this is a Lucaya fan fic so best buckle yourselves in for a rough ride.


	2. Chapter 2 Rodeo crazy

CH.2: Rodeo crazy

Lucas Friar had not gone to College. Oh sure it was probably something written in the stars and doing the whole rodeo circuit could wait, and yet, it was also something that called to him. There was nothing more thrilling then being on the back of a buckin' bronco as it kicks him about or even a bull, those were a bit difficult in reigning in and the seconds just seemed to take forever. Lucas lived and breathed this stuff.

However the peril and danger kind of lurked behind each kick, each buck, honestly he had taken some falls that would make anyone jump up and gasp. Lucas had one setback though to this decision…his relationship to Riley. Riley meant the world to him, but, the two of them wanted different things. Riley had set her sights on College and could not understand why he would step away from it, when they had made plans to go together.

Perhaps in truth that was how it started…but…honestly he wanted to do this. He wanted to prove to himself that he could hold out on his own. Maybe College could come later and he would be able to support himself, maybe pass on the skill later on if he had any children. However the future was always reshaping itself…and the possibility of having a family kind of went away. Lucas traveled around with the rodeo and was already kind of making a name for himself.

The worrisome thing for him was coming back here. New York, where he had spent most of his school years and many formative years dating Riley Matthews, daughter of his then teacher Mr. Matthews, aka Cory. Honestly after the way he and Riley parted he did not look forward to seeing her father. Oh he had nothing against him, but, he could only imagine the aftermath of their breakup.

Lucas had a trailer that he slept in most of the time so he lay there now staring up at the ceiling. He was bare chested, his muscles on display, hands resting behind his head as he takes a few measured breaths. He often did this ritual to calm down his nerves which were all over the place before a ride. There were others he was competing against but he also considered family. They all traveled together…each trying to make it to the top respectively.

"Yo, Lucas, you up yet?" Lucas stirs a bit as he goes to sit up as the door to his trailer opens revealing his best friend Zay Barbineaux. His friend stood tall with dashing looks and this swagger about him. Lucas often relied on him when he was starting to panic, cause Zay just had this natural ease to him that made things difficult seem easy.

"Hey Zay, been up, just…thinking is all." His green eyes settle past his friend at the other riders as they move about going to get their fresh cup of coffee.

"Man that is all you do these days. You know there is a wide world of women out there, and, to be fair…we are beyond girls at this point." He linked his fingers into his belt loop and he stuck out his chest.

"Yeah sure man…whatever you say," Lucas finally gets up as he moves over to fetch a shirt and slips it over his brown hair. His hair was medium length and he went to button up his shirt as he can hear all the commotion outside. The rodeo took a lot of work and he was thankful for all the help that went into setting this thing up.

"You will be turning twenty soon, your teens are almost up…and what have you been doing with your time man?" Zay spreads out his arms exasperating the space of his trailer.

"I happen to like this life Zay. The pace of it works for me and after a long hard day it is nice coming back here where I can catch up on some reading." He smirks as he tucks in his shirt then reaches for his hat.

"Reading, right, that is what guys do when they are out here. It has been a bit since you and Riley broke up, when are you going to move on?" He indicated a place where Lucas had many of his photos, some of his friends and others…well…yeah.

"I'm not hung up on her if that is what you are implying," he tells him as he moves past him and out of his trailer. "Riley and I…we each kind of had different plans about the future. She went off to college, I went here…well…not exactly my choice being back but whatever it is all good."

"No, that is denial talking Friar." Lucas hated when he used his last name like that. He nods his head to a few of the workers and enjoys the crisp smell of the morning air.

"Can't you just smell that? I can tell today is going to be a good day." Lucas pushed on ahead and Zay coughs.

"Oh sure, if you are into that smell. Look man I came here thinking I could talk sense into you. You can't keep shutting people out…going off like this, it is like a piece of you is going along and at the end of the day, who is left?"

Lucas shrugs as he checks in with the boss. They exchange a few words and Lucas notes that Zay is still there. "I am still the same Lucas you knew from Texas, just older…and taller. I'm eating my vegetables and taking care of myself-."

"Oh really? How about this?" Zay reaches out and Lucas immediately moves aside letting his hand brush empty air.

"What the hell man?" Lucas normally wasn't like this, but, even as he moved he had to fight past the pain.

"You fell on your side, no wait, you got kicked pretty hard in the side that one time and it has been a sore spot since. Dude…I am your best friend, I have seen almost all of your rides, and, I know how hard an impact the ground has let alone one of those hooves connecting with you. What about your back? Your arm? Your parents are worried-."

"So what…you been talking to my parents behind my back Zay? I thought we were friends. I don't want them worrying, I chose this life-."

"Yeah, but, again…you do not let anyone in. Your parents hardly see you as you spend so much time on the road. You live such a life that sooner or later-."

Lucas held up a hand, having heard enough, his green eyes hardened. "Zay, you have said your peace, but now I think it is time you go. You can stay and watch the show still, seeing how you traveled out here, but I kind of need to focus right now."

Lucas did not mean to come off so harsh, but, the fact that Zay had talked to his parents…it was the last thing he needed. He paid his own bills, he took care of dental and all that stuff…so what if he got injured just a little bit? Lucas can see the resignation in his friend's eyes but it is only momentary as he shrugs.

"Fine man, go on and do your show. I will stay…but only because of the food and the girls. Seriously though, you have to let someone in. That is all I am saying." Zay leaves him there as he walks off.

Lucas bows his head as he wants to punch something about now. However, some part of him, he took to heart what was said to him. However these days he was so busy…how would he even know who the right person was? People were starting to show so he adjusted his hat and went to where he was needed.

 **Authors note:** A lot has changed in Lucas's life, for better or worse he seems set on his new lifestyle. In the next chapter Maya will find herself drawn back to the past.


	3. Chapter 3 Window into the past part one

CH.3: Window into the past part one

Maya had to go back to her room to change after Stephanie looked her over. It sucked having a roommate like this, but, sometimes Stephanie was a gem to have around. So she went to put on this nice blouse top of hers over some skirt that flowed along with boots that gave her some height. A jean jacket went over her top and she opened her closet where she ran her fingers along the hat that she had while in Texas. It was something somehow she had yet to part with…and had never worn since then.

"Stop thinking about him, no doubt he has a girlfriend and is having the time of his life," Maya says aloud, though thankfully Stephanie hasn't dropped in behind her with an aha.

Heading out she locks up before she finds Stephanie chatting up some girls down below. They pretty much had a lot of girls here so they didn't have to worry about boys. Still, Stephanie was still up for co-ed or the very least having joint meetings of the two sides. She was so boy crazy she found it crazy to be tied down to just one guy.

Maya poked her in the back of the head and she jumped a bit before she addressed her clothing choice. She waits, but, she cracks a smile and she can breathe. "Alright, now you are all set for your rodeo date. Well…ok so not date…but who knows, maybe you will find someone there and he will take you out and then-."

"I am going to stop you there Steph, seriously, I mean where your mind goes I do not. So, we going to this or not?" Maya greets the girl that Stephanie is talking to and soon they are moving out the door. It is a clear day and the breeze is nice against her. She seems to have trouble with her hat but she goes with it. Her skirt is flowy and while she prefers jeans she opted for this just to not only get Stephanie off her back but also because it was reaching an all-time high. New York wasn't known for its heat but right now, she kind of wished the chill would return.

"Is this great or what? C'mon, you gotta admit this beats hovering over that painting of yours trying to figure out its meaning. Professor Ivan would also tell you that art can wait, the mind needs to pull away if the final image is to come to you…or stuff like that."

Maya shrugs but she figures she has a point. She can hear the crowd and knows they are getting close. The rodeo isn't too far from the campus and she kind of needed to put gas in her car. Shawn had bought her a car as a graduation present and told her it would get her where she needed to go. It was the greatest gift ever…and…it went to show she and Shawn were connected, both of them seeking to travel.

However aside from Italy and such it wasn't like she was made of money. She took up tutoring and also helping out in the book store on campus to make ends meet. Her art scholarship did help pay for her tuition and all that, however, other stuff that was on her. Maya felt Stephanie's arm link in hers and together they proceeded to enter, once showing their ticket. The place was packed and filled with cheering people, people who wanted to be there.

"All this for the rodeo?" Maya notices that Stephanie is already moving on ahead and with a shake of her head she follows. They sit in the middle and Maya continues to fiddle with her hat, not quite understanding how to sit it atop her blonde hair. Earlier having looked in the mirror she had noted how much she had changed since Middle School. She had grown a bit more, though, at best she would probably be only as tall as mother later on.

Maya wasn't really…top heavy and honestly she couldn't see the benefits to being. She was far from perfect and at times part of her was self-conscious of what she wore or even how to part her hair. Stephanie didn't seem to have a problem but then again the way she looked…boys just flocked to her. Even now she was checking out the guys in their tight jeans and the swagger that seemed to be their thing.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" Maya goes to get up and smooths out her skirt.

"Huh, oh no I am good, be back soon though." Stephanie whistles at some of the guys and she shakes her head as she goes down and then out the back. She finds the concession stand and as she gets in line she feels someone tap her shoulder.

"I got here first," Maya says, she figured whoever got here probably was saving a spot for someone. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Uh miss…you know it is a crime coming here wearing that hat the wrong way," his voice bore familiarity to it and as Maya turns she does a double take.

"Zay?" She couldn't believe it. The two of them hug and she pulls back finding it hard to believe he is even here.

"Well now, looks like College has done you some good Hart. It is a good thing you aren't my type." He teases and she shoots him a look.

"Ha, I see you still bear those smarts of yours. What are you doing here? How is Texas?" After High School Zay had actually moved back home, she knew it was difficult for…him.

"Texas is fine, weather is still hot as ever…but…given the ladies can you blame it?" He was a bit taller and as usual bore this confidence about him.

"Nice, so, take it you are still single then?" Maya moves with the line and smiles knowing that he is putting on a pout.

"Look, I am only single cause I am keeping my options open. Unlike some guys I know, but, that is aside the point…what about you?" Maya pays for some corndogs and a drink and moves out of line as she sips at it.

"If you mean single and loving it, then yes I am. I have my art to keep me busy and besides…falling in love, it never goes the way you think it does." She is glad she is not looking at him as she says this.

"You are talking about…oh, right," Zay is a good guy to not say his name aloud. Just saying his name, it opened too many things for Maya. That history, that past, so many regrets…and yet the one thing she did not regret was giving Riley a chance at happiness. If any of them was going to get the guy, it was her girl, her bestie in the whole world.

"H-Have you seen or heard from him?" Maya finally looks over at Zay who is eating some nachos.

"Yeah I have. He…he is good. Anyway I should go find my seat. It is nice seeing someone familiar. I won't be here long though…just came for the show then I will be heading back. Don't be a stranger." He winks as he heads off.

Maya nods her head and heads back to the stands where she finds Stephanie talking to a guy…in her spot. Go figure, she goes off to get something to eat and Stephanie has gone and invited a guy up. Looking around she finds a spot lower down which appears to be closer up. Sitting down she gnaws on her corndog and listens to the announcer.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, welcome to the rodeo circuit. Our riders are currently gearing up to please you and entertain you so bear with us. There is food in the concession stand so if you have not gotten anything yet, drop on by. Our first rider up is a regular on the circuit and making his way to the top, from Texas, it is Lucas Friar!"

Maya drops her corndog and she doesn't even seem to miss it as it drops to the ground. Her mouth is left gaping and suddenly like a window open she flies to the past.

* * *

Graduation was approaching and the time at Abigail Adams High was coming to an end. Everyone was looking to the future whether it involved College or seeking over ventures. Riley and Lucas were having a heated argument while the rest of them were kind of looking anywhere but at them.

"So…College huh Farkle?" Maya says doing her best not to see the implosion of the school's it couple which consisted of two of her closest friends.

"Yeah, once I get my degree I will be out there saving the world. My father says I can intern and such at his company so I can get work experience. What about you Zay?" Farkle's voice had deepened some and he had grown into his looks. By this point he had grown out his crush on both her and her girl Riley.

"I'm heading back home to attend College. Don't get me wrong I really enjoyed being here and making new friends, but, I've been away from home for a while and kind of getting homesick. What about you Maya?" She pressed her back against the locker, her tassel hanging before her face as she adjusts it.

"I want to pursue my art…I really feel like it is the best avenue for me. Art is my passion, it is my whole being. I will not know how far I can go till I test myself…and hanging with you guys, facing all these trials, I know I can make it." Maya had grown confident there…even if she was unsure where down the line she'd wind up. She knew it took Shawn a while to find his place in the world.

"What do you mean you don't want to go to College?!" Maya and everyone turned their heads as the argument seemed to grow.

"Riley, please, keep it down…everyone will hear us," Lucas tries to plead with her but Maya can see that this doesn't sit well with Riley.

"Keep it down? This is our future Lucas, we were going to go to College…together. And now what, you suddenly change your mind and want to do something like bull riding?"

"It isn't just that, Riley, I've been thinking about this for a bit now. I mean sure College is great and all, and, maybe someday I will go…but right now I feel this is right-."

"Lucas…this is dangerous, you could hurt yourself or worse…I can't let that happen. Do you know how many people wind up paralyzed from this…who never even-?"

"Riley, I thought you would be supporting me in this…it isn't like the end of the world here. I will have days where I do not ride and I can come visit and-."

"Do you even hear yourself talk? Lucas, I love you…and I want to be with you, but this course of action, this…not discussing it with me, when we are a couple, it already feels like you are slipping away from me." Maya could hear her choking up and she wants to step in but Zay places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them be…this is between the two of them. Ouch though, never thought I'd see the day. Thoughts Farkle?" Maya turns to Farkle. She knew that Farkle had a thing for Riley; in all honesty if it came between her and Maya, he'd choose Riley. Maya wasn't really the girl guys went for…lest romantically.

"I'm with Riley, Lucas is being a fool. Going off and joining some rough and tough thing, didn't Texas teach him anything?" Maya didn't quite see it like that. Lucas was following his dream…even albeit it had to come out now of all times. Riley of course was her best friend and she should be swooping in and saving her, but, she also knew that Zay was right, they were a couple. This is what couples did. It was a reminder just how behind she was, how, well…she didn't have Lucas.

"Lucas, you need to decide, it is the rodeo or me. I cannot watch you make a mess of your life, this foolhardy decision to break every bone in your body, ride up some ladder to be the best and traveling so much it takes you away from me. You need to set your priorities straight here Lucas…please, for us."

Riley was barely holding it together and Lucas was pacing about as he tries to make a decision that will not lose Riley. Yet Maya, Zay, and Farkle are witnesses to one of the tragic events of Abigail Adams High. Something so powerful as love…shattering before their very eyes and they could do nothing to stop it.

"Riley, I can't…you are putting me in a difficult spot here. College was something we discussed, but, at this time…I have to follow my heart. This doesn't mean we have to…not here, we can still make it maybe give it a trial run-."

"You've made your choice Lucas…and I have made mine. We're through. I hope you find what you are looking for but do not come back expecting my mind to be changed. I can't be with someone who will risk it all on some stupid feeling…when the real deal, the real heart was here all along. Goodbye Lucas." Riley reaches out to him and tears well up in her eyes before she walks off.

"I'll talk to Lucas; you go and talk to Riley. Farkle stay here in case Mr. and Mrs. Matthews show up asking where everyone is." Zay sets off as Lucas storms off and Maya goes to talk to Riley.

 **Authors note:** A look back into the past…the loss, the agony, the fallout that will play in all of their lives continues in the next chapter as we get a look at the final moments of their High School lives…and the last time they were all together. The last time Lucas and Maya are together.


	4. Chapter 4 Window into the past part two

CH.4: Window into the past part two

"LUCAS!" Lucas half turns as he hears his voice being called. He had wound up in the gym as he stood there.

"Zay, what is it?" He was calm though underneath the surface he was a bit…irked. Honestly he had thought Riley would handle his news better, was that wrong?

"What is it, dude, your girlfriend just broke up with you! Why aren't you more upset? I mean, also, when were you going to tell me about this plan of yours? We're best friends…we tell each other everything."

Lucas sighs as he runs a hand behind the back of his head. "Zay, it has been sometime since Texas, but, even then I've made trips back…talks were made…ideas formed. I honestly was going to go through with the whole College thing; Riley and I were going to do what her parents had. I feel bad things happened the way they did-."

"Uh huh…and you are not forgiven by the way. Dude…you had a sweet deal going on, and, you had a girl who was all goo goo into you. If I were in your shoes I'd swallow all that rodeo stuff up and be happy-."

"That is just it Zay…I would only be bringing Riley down. I'd be faking smiles and she would eventually feel guilty, like she was the one that kept me from going. And honestly…the only one to blame is myself. I have to do this…see if I can make something of myself. No one says it will be easy, that I won't wind up hurting myself, but…I have to go."

Zay shakes his head as he moves over to the bleachers and he plops down into one of them. Lucas does not follow him for a bit…not sure if he should. The place was rather empty…though each breath he took almost seemed amplified.

"Well I hope you are happy man…for what it is worth. I'm sure you know that I will be heading back home after graduation." Lucas nods his head. He kind of had heard this already and he kind of felt bad he hadn't told Zay of his plan for the rodeo.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, parts of me are tempted to follow. However the rodeo doesn't wind up in Texas for a bit so it kind of bounces around a bit. Look man, I don't want this to come between us. I kind of figured-."

"That we would stay in touch? I'll be in college man, and you…you will be on the road doing your thing. Being here in New York all these years with you and Riley and Maya and Farkle, it has been a blast. The bonds formed, man, you know I will treasure them. However anyone who says let us keep in contact is only deluding themselves. I wish you would reconsider on College, but, it is your life man…after graduation you kind of take hold of your own destiny."

Lucas hated that this had all wound up here…lost in the impending silence, the drawn out conclusion of several years together. They all had destinations in mind, they all had plans that would not put them within reach of one another. Riley was pushing for college, Maya was wanting to be an artists, Farkle would be an intern for his father before looking to expand his horizons, and Zay, he was off to Texas.

Lucas finally goes to join Zay and he sits down slowly, his hands resting on his knees. The two best friends take a moment to process what this means, what it will entail. "Are we cool man?"

"Lucas, you know I will have your back, but this whole thing with Riley…it has dealt a serious blow to our core circle. I think we all need time to process this…get our bearings. You will always be my brother though, and, maybe in the future we can see about hanging out again. When you are in Texas next time, look me up…assuming I am free, or, if I have a girl…don't get all jealous on me."

Lucas cracks a smile and holds out his fist. "Deal." He fist bumps him and the two of them break out in laughs. However the laughs will only last so long before they have to deal with meeting up with the others.

* * *

"Riles, c'mon, you need to go back and talk to Lucas!" Maya had followed Riley into the classroom and shut the door behind her.

"Why? You heard him, he is going off to the rodeo, well that is fine by me. I said my peace, not much more to say then that." Riley folds her arms as she takes a seat on the teacher's desk.

"Ugh, Riles, you are killing me here. Look, yeah it is a bit much the whole rodeo thing, but, doesn't mean you guys have to end. I'm sure he will have free time and you can take some breaks from college-."

"I bet you are enjoying this," Riley says. Maya feels her face scrunch up and she can see Riley staring at her, her eyes still fresh from crying.

"Enjoying what? Riles, this isn't like you, let us go back and-." Maya could not get a word out as Riley held up a hand.

"You wanted to be with Lucas this entire time…and well…now that we are broken up it is just means you can go in and snatch him up. You are enjoying seeing me miserable-."

"Oh right, I'm just that kind of girl, swooping in and stealing boys the moment they are dumped. Riles you get me so well." Maya let her dry sarcasm hold as she folds her arms. The two friends stare at each other from across the way.

"I call it as I see it, and, you can't deny that some part of you wanted to be on board the Lucas train but…you didn't, you had a chance…but…"

Maya wouldn't say anything…she couldn't. Part of her knew that she had wanted to be with Lucas, and, that was the guilty aspect of this whole situation. Still…she wasn't that type of girl that swooped in and stole a boy after being dumped.

"Riles, this whole thing with Lucas, it is not happening. Plus if you recall I am going off to do art, I won't have time for boys, well, maybe Joshua…but even then…not sure where that will go." Maya had a crush on Joshua for a bit now; still, it wasn't like he made her heart race like Lucas.

"I can't believe you can sit there and lie to me. I thought we had something special…all those talks by the window, our girl nights out…and now the one person I thought I could talk to, stands there and mocks my broken heart-."

"Tell yourself that if you want to feel better…but…I won't stand here and let you belittle all of our adventures and our bond…because you think I am holding a candle to take a vulnerable Lucas away from you. I have never done that, never will do that…you two need time to heal and space to move on, and, maybe eventually find someone who will make you happy. You deserve to find that and they say College is the best place to start over-."

Riley goes to hop off the desk and as she makes her way over she thought the two would hug it out. However Riley's hand smacks her in the face and she stands there too stunned to do anything about it. Her head is moved to the side and she can feel the sting to her cheek.

"I never thought this day would come…when my best friend would stab me in the back. I will hold myself together, though, after graduation if we do not see each other again, well…so be it."

Maya tries to reach out for Riley's hand but it seems to only grab at empty air. Her face is unable to process the right emotion to feel right now…but in her heart…she felt empty. This was the worse the two had ever gone through, and, yeah…for some reason the fight had left her. Sniffing a bit she looks around the room now noticing the paintings hung about.

"I'm guessing I just missed her," Maya wheels around, her blonde hair blocking her view before she notices Lucas standing there.

"Um…yeah, guess you did Ranger Rick." She smirked and she saw him let out a laugh as he shakes his head some.

"You know, I'm going to miss that most of all. Look, sorry you guys had to hear that. Riley can be…very passionate, and, I guess it is thanks to you she has sort of edged past that shy nature of hers. Um…I'm not blaming you for that, heh…wow…so which one is yours?"

Maya follows his gaze and she tucks her hair behind her ear. "I guess it is that one." Maya indicated the one that was a painting of the group of them standing there in front of the school.

"Our first day of senior year, wow, some magical times there. I just want you to know it was never my intent-."

"I get it, bad timing, and no worries. Lucas, you aren't the type to hurt someone intentionally. You may have chosen a not so good time telling my girl, but, again you are just following your heart. I can understand that College isn't for everyone, we each have to sort of follow our own yellow brick roads and all…yes I know I made a reference to 'Wizard of Oz' Lucas the good."

"I'm not judging blonde beauty," he grinned at her and she felt her heart race. The two of them share a moment…a what if, but, they each know that now is not the time, if ever there is one.

"So…just promise me, when you are out there winning all those trophies, that you take care of yourself Ranger Roy, cause…you know…there are people who care for you…a lot…and a lot of them, won't say who…worry about your safety and-."

"I'm going to miss you too Mocking Bird," Lucas throws his arms around her drawing her to his chest. The two of them hold this moment and she buries her face against him.

Maya struggles to say something…perhaps find a way to make this moment last longer. The slap still stings on her cheek and she knows if Riley shows it might draw the wrong conclusion. Maya is the first to pull away and she sniffs a bit. "It won't be the same texting you this stuff, so, you are free of it…starting now you are just…Lucas…"

"And you are Maya, though, you will always be the girl who supported Riley and me, the girl who had the impressionable herrrrr to herrr…yeah lousy imitation I know, still, there will always be one of you Maya Hart. So…ma'am, till we next meet…you take care of yourself." He tips his imaginary hat and she punches his arm as she walks out ahead of him.

The window closes and that is when he busts out on a horse of some kind. And her breath is taken. It was him…it was Lucas Friar…and suddenly her world was complete again.

 **Authors note:** Bitter partings and a slight sweet Lucaya moment in the end…all to lead up to a reunion in the coming chapter, of two hearts and souls that could have been but never were…and yeah so we'll pick this up next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Reaffirmed feelings

CH.5: Reaffirmed feelings

Lucas sat atop the horse as he grips the reign as he waits for the call to go. He is at one with himself; his nerves are steeled as he can hear the cheering from the crowd. There is much in terms of thoughts going through his head over his conversation with Zay. Perhaps he had been closing people out, and, living this life long as he had he has not truly appreciated those who made an impact or deserved some credit.

Once the gate swings open though he realizes there is little time to go back on what he has done what path he has chosen. This has been all he has known and even if the road to the top was a lonely one he was too far in to turn away from it now. His hat moves about his head and he maneuvers the horse to the best of his ability.

The horse's job is to buck him off…and no doubt trample his fallen prone form. Right now he had to keep his balance, urge the horse to move in a manner that best works for him. The faces in the stand are mere flashes blurring together and he knows full well the judges will look at the style he uses but also judging the horse himself. Before saddling up his thoughts had turned to Maya and somehow that moment the two of them shared right before graduation.

Parts of him felt guilt the two of them had not kept in contact. It wasn't like he didn't try, but each time he did…he could never push send. Eventually he had to delete many of his drafts as they were aimed at her. Riley on the other hand from what he knew was doing well in college and was rumored to even have a boyfriend. Lucas wondered about that, but, he also knew that she was free to date whom she pleased, just as much as he was…not that there was anyone in his life.

The horse is doing a rather good job of throwing him about, but, Lucas grips the reign tighter as he can see the seconds counting down. Sweat rolls down his forehead and he tightens his jaw. Every muscle of his is tense and he finds his eyes settling on the blue ones that have haunted him for a long time. Her beauty, her smile, her earth shattering laugh that sends his spine into lock down; all of it, and it was here.

Lucas however cannot let this throw him off his game. His balance is everything and his hand is held up waving about. There are moments where it feels like he is leaving the saddle…free and airborne and weightless. However once the eight seconds are up he goes to dismount feeling like he had been riding much longer than that.

"Alright, Lucas Friar has gone and done it folks! Let us give him a round of applause." Lucas doesn't hold up long though in that position as the horse is fuming at being ridden. Lucas bolts when he can as the horse starts to kick to and fro and he winds up at the gate where several people gawk or watch him with anticipation.

"Don't I know you?" Lucas tilts his hat before he jumps from the gate and wonders off. The score begins to be read off but all Lucas can think is, wow, she looks more amazing than ever.

* * *

Maya sits there having forgotten her corndog as it rests there gathering ants and such. Her mouth gapes a bit and his smile lit up her heart. She had trouble processing what had just transpired and only as her friend drops into the seat next to her does she even realize her mouth. "Uh…so how was the show?"

"It was alright, I was mostly with that guy and all. We are going to get a bite to eat. So did you want to join us…or…did you have something else you needed to do?" Stephanie leans in and Maya shuts her mouth.

"You two have fun; I'd just be a third wheel anyway." Maya figured that was the easiest way out of an uncomfortable situation. She had gone out with Stephanie and a guy before and it was just her messing with fries while they made out.

"Alright then…well…don't do something I would do…or wouldn't do…" She teases her a bit more before going to get u and joining her male friend. Maya was pretty sure she wouldn't do anything that Stephanie did or would do.

Taking a moment she leaves her forgotten corndog and sips at her drink a bit as she heads out of there. She is lost in thought till she looks around the corner and spots Lucas leaning there with his arms folded and those green eyes of his peering at her with such intensity she lets out a yelp.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am," he tilts his hat at her, "but I was just wondering if you needed help to your car?"

"Uh…sorry, but are you related to Bucky McBoingBoing?" She aims a snarky response at him but there is no hint of malice or anything.

"Cute, so, did you enjoy the show?" He pushes off from where he is leaning and she is drawn in by how tall he is and how chiseled his features had become.

"Well…you seem to have the whole…hand thing down," Maya does her best to keep up her act, though, wow he was really owning this new look of his.

"It helps, so, yeah I'm sorry but I need to fix this." Maya was curious what he meant till he reaches forward and adjusts her hat.

"I wonder how long you were able to keep your hands off my hat," she teased him as she looks up at him past the rim of her hat.

"A lot longer than eight seconds," he muses, "still…it is off my mind now. Let me at least walk you to the car-."

"I actually walked here, but, if you want you can walk me back to campus." Maya tucks a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and she wonders if she caught him blushing or not.

"Well as luck would have it…I don't need to be back here till tomorrow anyway. So, guess I am all yours for the day." Lucas holds out his arm to her and she laughs lightly and slips her hand through.

* * *

"So why haven't you contacted me?" Maya asks conversationally. The two of them walk along amicably though people can see something else there. Maya wasn't sure if she should tell them they weren't together.

"Oh…that…yeah I should apologize for that, even if it has been a year or so since graduation. I've been prioritizing my riding and training and haven't really had much of a chance to-."

"No cell service or were you not wanting any distractions?" Maya was just giving him a hard time, and, honestly she was kind of glad they hadn't been in contact. Given what happened prior to graduation it wouldn't have given enough time to mend the wounds or make it where it wasn't awkward.

"I deserve that. Look Maya…there hasn't been a day that has passed since then…where my thoughts weren't about you…and the others." Maya laughs and they make it to the crosswalk.

"This feels awkward…even after a year right? I'm glad I am not the only one feeling it. Look Lucas, I just want to know…are you happy?"

Lucas tilts his head a bit considering her question and as they cross she doesn't wish to be apart from him. Truthfully since the whole Joshua situation she really had no contact with any guys. Joshua was sweet but she was grateful that they could part ways and if he ever met someone she would be the first to congratulate him.

"I've found my niche in life, though; if I am not riding I find I have more time on my hand than I care to admit. Sometimes I go and hang out with the guys or girls but otherwise I spend a lot of time reading and sometimes going out to shoot some pool."

"Have you been in contact with Riley or Farkle? I know you have been in contact with Zay." She knows that they are getting stares and she isn't ashamed of walking with someone like Lucas, but, it is mostly on herself that she feels self-conscious

"Farkle and I text now and then, but, it is clear he hasn't forgiven me about what went down with Riley. Riley herself…I haven't really found the…"

Maya squeezes his arm a bit understanding. She herself had not talked to Riley and she still bore the mark of her slap on her cheek. They were nearing the campus now and she kind of wanted to trip or slow down their pacing…and she can see that he sees it too.

"I guess this is where I leave you…cause…given I am not a student and it might look suspicious for a guy to walk into an all-girl dorm," he lets go of her arm and stands there awkward like, "so…you coming tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, well; I kind of have this art project I need to work on. But I am free tomorrow evening…if that works…" Maya continued to stare at him and saw him leaning in. Her heart rate accelerates, her own body seems to be leaning forward and he places a hand atop her hat.

"I'll be here around 5 or 6 tomorrow. I have the perfect place in mind, though, wearing the hat is optional. It was nice seeing you again Maya…" He smiles at her before walking off and she just stands there watching him go. Other girls are also watching and she finally goes to turn in figuring that Stephanie won't be back for a few more hours. Tomorrow, wait, was it date?

 **Authors note:** A little more Lucas and Maya and I imagine a long time coming too. Next chapter though Maya will find herself debating whether this is an actual date or just a friendly outing with a friend. For Lucas…it'll be a question of opening himself up to someone and letting into that perilous life of his where one wrong ride can mean the difference between life and death.


	6. Chapter 6 Pushing forward

CH.6: Pushing forward

Lucas was rather surprised how the day's events had turned but overall he would not change a thing. Having left Maya on campus he walks back to the rodeo knowing full well the stares he is receiving along the way. Given the outfit he wore he wasn't giving much flak over it. His boots were dusty and his button up shirt was tight along his muscular figure, though, one could only picture what he looked like.

Growing up Lucas was raised right…never delving into sweets lest for special occasions. He was fit and trim and growing up in Texas he was able to take falls that would stall most from getting back up and he 'd be ready for whatever challenge met him next. He fully appreciated the life he was given and he made sure to not waste any chances that came his way.

Evening was just breaking and he knew that Zay would be heading back to Texas the following day. Taking a breath he decides to take a slight detour to the place where Zay was staying. There was a guest trailer that usually hosted those of family or friends. Given that Zay was only staying for the day he had it to himself…tomorrow the Tennerman family was staying.

"Hey Zay, you up?" He steps back after knocking and waits a few beats. It takes a bit for the door to open and when it does Zay is standing there wearing no shirt and some sweats.

"It is a good thing I am a night owl, so, come to apologize?" Lucas sighs knowing he deserved that.

"What about you man? What about the bro code that we promised never to speak to another's parent behind their backs?" Lucas held his ground and the two just stare a bit.

Finally they burst out laughing and Zay shakes his head. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd bring that up. Fine, maybe I shouldn't have done that, but…you had it coming man. Far as your apology, you buy me dinner and we're square."

Lucas tilts his head a bit then walks off. It takes him about twenty minutes to scrounge up some food and once they are settled in the trailer he leans back a bit. "Zay…I saw Maya-."

"Yeah, I did too, girl has really grown up. She is no longer a girl, well, sort of. However she and I will always be friends…so…you were saying?"

Lucas cracks a smile as it was typical of Zay to do this. "Look man, sorry things will not change there, but Maya and I…even after all this time-."

"I always thought you one for brunette, still, I will admit there were times where I kind of thought you and Maya would end up together. So, why didn't you?" Zay tends to his sandwich as he bites into it a bit. Lucas knew this was his way of giving him the floor. Zay could talk one's ear off if given the chance.

Lucas folds his arms as he thinks of Maya. "I'm not really sure. Riley was great and all and I will always treasure the time we had, but, I don't know…guess there was never a right time for me and Maya. I think I had more in common with Riley then Maya…but…looking back perhaps if I had only tried harder-."

"Dude, the past is the past. You can't undo the choices you make and thinking them over will only dull the now. Maya and you have a chance to start anew and while you can look back at the memories fondly, do not play the what if game. Also try and look at the time you had with Riley as good, do not look on the bad. Eventually you will have to see her again and bury the hatchet, same advice to Maya. If I had time I would go see Riley…if only to check up on her. Cause that is what friends do."

Lucas had shut so many people out of his life that it was perhaps time to start mending those gaps in his personal life. Thankfully tomorrow he was going to get that chance with Maya. Zay had grown wiser over time, but, he had always been his ear to talk to and get his no hold bar comments on his mistakes and such.

"You are right Zay…and…I'm sorry for how things turned out. I promise from now on to keep better contact with my friends." He tends to his food finally and Zay cracks a smile over his food.

"Good…so…text me how your date goes with Maya. By the way, do you even know where you are taking her yet?" Zay sips at his drink and lays on his back on his bed.

"I'm not even sure if it is a date or not. All I know is…I really want this to work, but, I also don't wish to rush things. Anyway it is getting late Zay, I will take your words to heart man." He reaches out shaking his hand and the two mend the rough patch they had gone through.

"Just treat her right man that is all I ask. Also sooner or later you are going to have to tell her about just how rough this life is…cause eventually she is going to see for herself and some things aren't as easily patched as bro codes."

Lucas nods his head as he leaves. Darkness encroaches about him and he folds his arms for warmth as he heads back to his trailer.

* * *

Maya awoke the next morning feeling fit in her covers, her blonde hair scattered about as she sits up and notices that Stephanie did not come back yesterday. Shaking her head she throws her covers off and goes to take a quick shower, her head bowed a bit letting the water trail over her head. Thoughts of Lucas kept coming to mind and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

When she finished she went to get dressed for the day she had in store. Wearing some jeans under an artistic colored shirt she gets her keys and her bag and hurries out. Others in the adjoining rooms also join her milling about as they converse in their close circle. Maya knew their names but they didn't really talk.

Growing up Maya had never been the popular girl in school. If she was being honest she was the odd girl out, the girl who was hard to approach, perhaps cause she made it difficult for people to get to know her or maybe because people felt her attitude was offputting. These days she had grown into herself and honestly being popular wasn't all it was lived or hyped up to be. Once exiting the dorms she proceeds along the campus feeling a slight stir from the wind. The trees are rich and alive with growth and splendor and she had taken time to paint under the canopy.

"I always do like these morning walks," Maya says to no one in particular, "it isn't too noisy and I have time to lose myself in thought." However she kept thinking about Lucas which didn't really help her any; not one bit.

Maya heads to Professor Ivan's class and takes her usual seat as her bag hits the ground. Stephanie arrives a bit later and plops down into the seat next to her. She is wearing shades over her eyes and her hair is combed out though it is seated under a beanie.

"Steph, I don't mean to tell you how to live your life…but…don't you think this late night partying is starting to mess with your school work?" Maya was concerned that her friend was partying a bit too much for her own good.

"Maya, it is too early to get into this with you. So what did I miss?" She will not remove her shades but Maya figures they are hiding bloodshot eyes.

"Well…actually not much right now, but, did you do the assignment?" She thankfully had stayed up last night doing hers and was even now pulling it out of her bag. It wasn't a painting but more like a general sketch, an idea; it was a setup for something much bigger.

"Wait…we had an assignment?" Stephanie adjusts the strap of her top. Maya mentally face palms herself.

"Do you wonder why I don't have much time for boys and such? This is an advanced art class, I had to really work to be here. I can't slack off…this is for those serious about art and someday being artists themselves.-."

"Wait…this is an advanced art class? I thought this was introductory or beginner-?" Stephanie looks around the room and Maya sighs.

"Stephanie…why did you even take this class to begin with? Also introductory art classes were kind of already done, it is kind of a prerequisite to taking this course. You must have done well enough in the other courses to get this far." Maya reaches out placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it too late to drop?" Stephanie looks around the room as others pull out their sketches for the assignment.

"Stephanie, calm down, I'm sure you can turn it in for late points. However art is kind of a serious matter…it isn't one of those classes you can coast through-."

"Is that what you think of me Maya?" Stephanie lowers her shades and Maya does her best to not look away. Her eyes are bloodshot and she waits for an answer.

"What, no, I mean…you could put a little more time into your work as you do your partying, but…perhaps if you manage things a bit better there'd be more time to party-."

"When did you become my mom? Seriously Maya, you need to chill. If my life is so much of a burden to you…I'm sure you can find someone else to room with." Maya opens her mouth about to say something when Professor Ivan speaks.

"Alright good morning everyone, I hope you all completed your assignments from yesterday. Now to refresh your memories, this assignment is meant to be a sketch, a general idea for a grander scheme of a painting that you will do. Those of you here looking to aspire to be artists should take into account the necessity for this skill trait. It will be a huge factor on your grade."

Maya sat there a bit longer knowing that things had just grown tense between her and Stephanie. And the strange thing was…Maya felt like she had suddenly become Riley here, so invested in school work and such. In fact looking at her grades in College they seemed to hold up better than that of her High School or Middle school ones.

Class would move on but by the end of it Maya was certain she would be losing a roommate. Her mood turned sour and much of the rest of the day was barely salvageable.

* * *

Lucas found his mind a bit preoccupied during his ride in the second day of the rodeo. It was not his finest performance but it was enough to push him forward. However he wound up landing a bit sideways and as such he decided to pay a trip to the hospital.

Seated there he looks at the x-rays that his Doctor shows him and none of it is any good. "Lucas, as your Doctor, I feel it best to tell you that if you do not give your body time to heal…these injuries will continue to harm you for the long run."

"Doctor Stuart, this is my livelihood…and…if I take it easy too much it means my ranking will go down. I need to ride." Lucas hoped the Doctor could understand this.

"Lucas, it is not in my power to stop you from riding," Doctor Stuart adjusts his glasses as he fixes his brown eyes on him, "however you need to think of your future. The rodeo is done for now, so, try and give what I said some thought. It is important that you think of-."

"I'll take it under advisement Doc," Lucas goes to get up and groans a bit as he looks down at his side which has been patched up.

"Very well Lucas, but, I hate to see a young man like yourself put everything on the line. You will find in life there is much more worth living for. Enjoy your life…take care of yourself, but, most importantly remember not all things are meant to last."

Lucas slips his shirt on and after he leaves he feels his mood turn a bit. Give up the rodeo? Give up riding? It all seemed too much to even accept. Right now though he had to get ready for his outing with Maya, he just hoped he could put the Doctor's words on hold so the rest of the day is not an entire bust.

 **Authors note:** Sorry, didn't get to the actual date/outing in this chapter. However it will happen next chapter for sure. I just wanted to set up this stuff for this chapter. Next chapter will be special for sure but still hope you enjoyed this one. If I am moving slow there is a good reason there. Just wish to take the time to thank all those following, and those who favorited and of course those who have reviewed. More Lucaya goodness to follow.


	7. Chapter 7 Date unexpected

CH.7: Date unexpected

Maya had gone through several emotions up to her supposed date, one of which was exasperation followed closely by hysterics. Stephanie had gone and moved out of the dorm leaving her on her own…and the empty space was a reminder of what she had lost. Seated there on her bed, tears having run dry she wonders how she can go out with Lucas like this. She had pushed away someone she had considered a friend…but…in the end her overall opinion of her had to come out when it did severing such friendship.

She had forgotten how used to her roommate's late night chatter she had grown used to or the way she boosted her morale when she was in doubt of a certain painting. Time had slipped past her so when next she looked at her clock she realized how late it had gotten. She had no time really to put into picking out an outfit so she stuck with what she had worn today.

Heading out of her room she takes one last look at the empty bed. Who would be her new roommate? Would they be better or…would they pertain to certain traits that Stephanie had? Closing the door behind her she rushes off hoping that she isn't too late and if she is she can apologize and say something lame like, her car wouldn't start. Which of course it could happen…assuming she had put gas in the car or not.

The car was a gift from her step father Shawn, well; technically he was her father by all counts given what happened with the first. It was red and slim and it did well with mileage. She slipped into the driver's side and buckles up as she turns on the engine. Adjusting her mirrors she soon pulls out of the parking lot. Looking down at her phone she sees a call from Lucas and picks up.

"Hey Lucas, just pulling out now. I am not sure where this meeting is going to take place so, Romeo, what is the plan?" She switches to Bluetooth as she places her phone in its holder.

 _"Well Maya, or Juliet, all you need to do is go to where it all began for us. Our journey, our story, our canvas, you will know when you see it."_

Maya tilts her head as that can be many things. Was he talking about the subway where she had shown her girl Riles how the whole approaching a male went? No, that couldn't' be it. The only other place happened to be the one where the trio became a quartet which became five or more.

"Smooth, alright, I'll play along…see you in a few then." Maya hangs up not giving him time to get in any last word. It was hard to believe she'd be going back there…and yet somehow it gave her a pleasing feel as she picks up some speed as traffic does so as well.

* * *

Lucas stood in front of the school wearing a white button up shirt over some blue jeans. A flower was tucked into his pocket and he looks at his watch. The news from his Doctor was at the back of his mind and honestly if he could…he would avoid mentioning it to her. Maya and him…they weren't even dating yet or even if their newly reformed friendship could handle such a weighty move. Lucas looked over as a red sporty convertible showed up.

"Well now…that really blows my outfit out of the water," Lucas remarks as he watches her get out of the car with her blonde hair in a mess.

"Yeah well blame Shawn for that, er, my father," she tucks her hair behind her ear and moves from the side of the car once it is closed and locked up.

"I think Shawn knew what he was doing by getting you that car, looks like a reliable sort of car to get you where you need to go. Any way you look-."

"I'm sorry, late night cramming in art and some other unexpected things along the way couldn't really put much effort into my outfit. I know you were expecting classy so apologies-."

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say you look beautiful the way you are. Maya, I never cared too much about girls who take themselves too seriously. You were always so comfortable in your own clothes…even when you were having a bad day. You might not think it…but…to me you stand above all others. Honestly it takes me a bit just to choose the right outfit for the right outing."

"I notice." She smirked at him and he laughs lightly. "However, thank you Lucas…that means a lot coming from you. Um…so…why here?"

Lucas looks at where she is looking and he grins. "John Adams Middle School, home of many years where we thrived, where we blazed trails and of course who can forget the number of nicknames you gave me. Riley, you, Zay, Farkle, myself…we were kind of a quintet of sorts and we spread a message of kindness and acceptance, that no matter how one looks or behaves we can all stand together one and true."

Maya nods her head as she joins him and their fingers touch for what seems seconds where neither of them call the other out for it. "Did you have a speech planned for everyone you just named?"

Maya was quite on her toes today and he takes a moment to answer. "Truthfully…if I found myself with each of those people in our group it would no doubt be a different place. So, shall we head on in?"

Lucas leads the way into the building and was glad he had arrived before her. The doors open which makes her even more suspicious. "Uh Lucas…why are the doors not locked?"

"Huh, oh, maybe someone is working late and hasn't locked up yet," Lucas shrugs nonchalantly and waits for her to enter before him before he closes the door. The place looked exactly as it had when they had left for High School. Of course…the only thing that had changed was them as they were older and they had more of a grasp of who they were instead of who they were going to be. Middle School kind of edged along an idea…but…it was not within full grasp.

"It is kind of hard being here…" Maya admits. Lucas can concur though he doesn't say so. It was almost like walking along mirrored paths or seeing ghostly images of themselves so young and naïve of what the future had in store for them. Lucas shot looks though at Maya when she wasn't looking and he was blown away by her visage, her beauty so hauntingly familiar as it had been on his mind for so long. However it wasn't so much like this with Riley, ok maybe a hint of it, but nothing to make him guilty of cheating or being a bad boyfriend.

Lucas stops before a room and as he goes to open the door for her he can see that it is dawning on her where they are. Lucas again says nothing but he makes a sweeping gesture for her to go in ahead of him. So once Maya walks in he follows closing the door behind him.

"Does he know we are using his room?" Maya looks at him and he walks over to Mr. Matthews's desk and pulling the seat out he shows a picnic basket.

"I might have let slip my plans to Mr. Matthews and he kind of left the school unlocked. I have a key to lock up though." He presents the basket as he sets it down on what was once her desk.

"Aha, so, he is your accomplice. I have to say I kind of find that brave given the breakup with his daughter and all." Lucas wears a strained smile and Maya realizes her words after they had left her mouth.

"Mr. Matthews was never a fan of my…interest in such a dangerous line of career. In fact, he would have thought I would have gone to College like everyone else. I think for him he sided with Riley but also given he held the position of teacher kind of wanted to see his students succeed in life-."

"I'm sorry Lucas," Maya reaches out placing her hand over his and he offers a more genuine smile.

"It is fine; I know I should have moved on from that, perhaps it has been a bit since I even thought of it which makes the memory a sore one. However let it not ruin this." He goes to open up the basket and produces some sandwiches along with some drinks.

"Oh wow…you really went all out didn't you?" Maya took the sandwich as she begins to unwrap it.

"I wasn't sure exactly what this outing would be…if it was a date or more like a friendly reunion, so, this seemed like the perfect compromise." Lucas chows down on his sandwich while he watches as Maya does the same. The two of them are comforted by the other's presence and of course the notion that there was no pressure here.

The drink was just orange juice as Lucas had yet to touch any alcohol. A rider had to be on his toes and if intoxicated it could mean life or death and as such they were tested to make sure that none of it was in their system. Lucas swallows the orange juice and settles back in his seat which he had swung his legs over.

"I'm sort of glad we are on the same page here. On my way here I couldn't decide if this were a date or not. Still…all this time and-?"

"I've been busy. I mean sure I have had offers, being on the road and such it happens…but nothing has ever really caught my interest. Letting someone in after Riley…it hasn't' been easy and then there has been you-."

Lucas can see her fixated on him now and he felt like he had put his shoe in his mouth. Her look was intense and he wanted to look anywhere but at her but those eyes of hers, so, blue, they stole his breath and his mind just lost it. Finding coherent words seemed utterly useless at this point and he just remembers to swallow the bite of sandwich he had taken.

"Wow…um…so I've been on your mind, so, how much would you say exactly?" Maya is a bit flustered and yet she seems determined to not back down any.

"Do I really need to answer that? Can't we just forget I ever said that?" Lucas could read the indecision and there seems to be some hurt there, but, it seems momentary.

"Oh sure, I mean, yeah you went to all this trouble making this meal might as well take advantage of it…just was…never mind." Maya goes back to eating and Lucas looks down at his half eaten sandwich and in that moment acts. He is not sure what emboldens him there but his hands seek out her cheeks and as she looks stunned he kisses her on the lips.

The kiss is intense and Lucas does not back down. His heart is racing intense like but like so long ago in Texas…he did something he had regretted not doing for so long. When the kiss ends he just eases them back a few inches and no one says anything.

 **Authors note:** So yeah apologies on this chapter taking a bit to get up. I had typed up a bit of it but, well, here we are back and glad to see this story picking up some interest. So that just happened…will see how it picks up next chapter, whether a time skip or picking up where this left off, let me know. See you all next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Tension

**Authors note:** Set during the weekend after what turned out to be a date. Tension comes forth in the most unexpected of ways…which seems a common theme for these two.

CH.8: Tension

Lucas continued preparing for what promised to be one of his toughest rides yet…but…somehow it was background now in his life. Lucas was truly content…fulfilled by this presence that he did not fully appreciate or take the time to know…till now. Standing in a pool hall leaning against the pool cue in his hand he watches as Maya lines up her shot. Her beauty, her confidence, everything about her was that much more to fall for.

The two of them had this history, having gone to school long as they did…seeing each other every single day in the halls or sharing classes with one another. True he was dating Riley, but, even so he could not imagine a time when it wasn't the three of them. Right now she had her blonde hair done up in a ponytail and her body was leaning forward and honestly he was doing his best being a gentleman and not letting his eyes wonder.

"You have that shot lined up yet?" Lucas smirks a bit noting how her shoulders tense but she doesn't turn around.

Thankfully this pool hall was for all ages as teenagers or the like came here for burgers or just enjoying the music playing. Lucas was not really a fan of drinking and kept his body pure and untouched by such…vile things. True it might take an edge off…and so help him a lot of people in the rodeo needed to unwind, especially guys on a horse or bull, still…it just wasn't for him.

"You keep that up…and I can always point this somewhere else," her voice carried no threat, but, it did offer an image he did not want to live through.

"No, that won't be necessary…please take your time. I will go see if our order is ready." Lucas leaves her there as he goes over to check on their fries and burgers. The place was packed for a Saturday and Lucas catches motion off to his side.

"Well now…if it isn't the golden boy himself, how you doing Friar?" Lucas adjusts his hat some as he looks over and notes Brian Stone standing there. He was a lean muscular type of guy with dark hair and cool blue eyes. His shirt was loose a few buttons and he had his sleeves rolled up with hair on his arms.

"Hey Stone. Listen…can we not do this now?" Lucas was not much of a fighter, but, sometimes there were instances where it could not be helped. He was not proud of it…but…he had gotten into a string of fights growing up and of course on the rodeo circuit.

"You afraid of everyone seeing just what a softy you are?" He leans forward and Lucas does not move away.

"This isn't the time or place Stone…you know it. I am just trying to get my order and going on my way." Lucas could smell the alcohol on his breath and he was doing all in his power not to shove him back. The thing was he knew Stone would love nothing better.

"We both know you are hurting Friar. Best drop out now…save face or what face you have left. This type of life…it isn't made for those who walk around looking to get hurt." He wears a sneer of sorts on his features making them twisted and yet women would still find him remarkably charming and handsome.

"You haven't got a shot beating me…so…might want to bring more than veiled threats if you want me to drop out." Lucas met his eyes and for a moment nothing was said…just two men sizing each other up.

"You are right Friar, I can't get you to drop out…but…perhaps I can go ask that pretty little blonde if she would want to be with a real man." His buttons were pushed but Lucas resisted the urge to knock that smile off his smug features.

"She isn't your type…she doesn't go for the strong domineering type. Why don't you go to that waterhole of yours and display your manliness and maybe someone will crawl out of their hole to find you." Lucas hated this feeling…rising to the bait, being some kind of guy who talks smack; even now his hand was curling into a fist.

"I've heard worse trash talk…you will have to do much worse than that Friar. C'mon, introduce me, won't hurt…besides…maybe I can show her what a real good time is-."

Lucas anticipated the move and stood to stand in his way. "Stone, I'm going to have to ask you to back off man. You don't want to cause a scene." Lucas knew this not to be true as this guy loved scenes…he had been known to throw the first fist or found just the right leverage or words to get another guy to do it for him.

"Do you really want to do this Friar? Do you really want to hurt your pretty visage visa fistacuff with yours truly? People come to expect it from me, but you…this could a new low for you." Lucas let his words wash over him and he unclenched his fist some as he felt the tension leave him.

"You know, you aren't worth it…so…if you wish to get turned down, by all means, do so. I will be standing by though just to let you know I told you so." He moves aside and lets Brian stride past him with that swagger of his, if there were any.

"Well now, we've got ourselves a fine display of sport here…what is the name that goes with the…oof…" The wind was knocked out of him as Maya had finally taken her shot…only the backend wound up hitting Brian below the belt and he found a new high note to sing.

"I'm sorry…was that supposed to be a pick up line? Look, a girl can see a lot while lining up a shot, and, looks like I just got the shot right. I would add more to it…something witty or on point regarding you know what, but, honestly you aren't worth the time or effort. You think that me being a blonde pretty little thing in some tight jeans is just asking for it, well, sorry sugah but this blonde knows a creep when he comes slinking across the floor looking for some action."

"Our order is already paid for…it is number 16, just show the receipt. You will need to work up your strength." Lucas hands the receipt glad he had paid with cash. Linking his arm with Maya the two of them quickly head off before Brian can find what he had lost in that hefty display of…awesomeness.

* * *

The pool hall was abuzz with talk about what happened and thankfully the two of them were young enough where one fell swoop of a day could be salvaged. Maya had insisted they take her car so she was driving while Lucas was seated next to her. "You knew that creep huh?"

"Hmm, oh yeah…goes by Stone to me, some call him Brian. He is kind of my competition in the rodeo circuit and a class douche. The guy is trouble but for whatever reason he is kept around…guess his bad boy image does something for the show, really drives ticket sales up."

Maya can read the tenseness and knows it goes deeper than that. She reaches over with one hand while keeping the other on the wheel as they head to their next destionation.

"I'm glad you didn't stoop to his level though. Look I find it hot you trying to defend my honor, what, I'm pretty sure that is what went down with you stepping in and all…but…I kind of like my Lucas fresh of any fight."

Maya can see a faint flicker of a smile and a thank you in his eyes, still, she could not shake there was something he was not telling her. There was a lot of that with him. In school he was kind of dull and boring, but, not in a mean way…just a clean wholesome Lucas way that most people aspired to be. Honestly secrets were kind of hard kept, and, yet now that they are back in each other's lives there is a lot she hasn't quite placed about him.

"It must be tough…the rodeo…" Maya goes to turn and she can hear the faint sound of Green Day playing on the stereo.

"Sure, it is no cake walk…but…if it were it would be predictable and all." Lucas kept his answer short and Maya frowned as she finds a parking spot at the club they were going to.

"That day before graduation…the talk you had with Riley…none of that has come true has it?" Maya lets the engine run a bit as she hasn't turned it off.

"Maya…I…well…think we should get going before it gets too crowded." Lucas gets out of the car before she can lock it or possibly press the issue further.

"Lucas…what aren't you telling me?" Maya sat there a bit longer before turning off the engine. Following him out she locks up as she takes his hand as they walk to the club. This was not over, not by a longshot. She would get to the bottom of this…one way or another.

 **Authors note:** You can expect more in the future from Stone, but, for now it has only underlined a bit of the life Lucas leads. While he may have Let Maya in…there is still parts he safe guards. In the next chapter Lucas and Maya hit the dance floor and things heat up.


	9. Chapter 9 Heat and sway

CH.9: Heat and sway

Lucas walked into the place after getting past the bouncer and was amazed at the energy that lit up the dance floor. There were couples of all sorts bringing their best here and it made him wonder if he could even match their intensity. It was hot in here and already he was regretting the shirt he wore.

"It is hot in here isn't it?" Lucas looks over at Maya but notes how steady she is observing him. "What?"

"I'm just wondering on a few things. In all the time you've been riding, have you been home at all?" Lucas shrugs as he pushes on but knows that Maya is following close on his tail.

"I don't know, maybe once, honestly much of the riding and moving about makes it impossible to catch a break." Lucas orders them some drinks, nothing alcoholic, just something to quench the thirst.

"I see. And your parent's reaction to you riding was ok right?" Lucas hands her the drink and he takes a seat on the stool watching the dancers intertwine and do some stuff that made his cheeks burn.

"Maya…where is all this coming from?" Lucas sets his drink down and half turns studying her beautiful yet worried features. It wasn't like Maya to worry so much about him.

Maya looks uncertain at first whether to answer him directly or deflect it. The lifestyle he lived was not a simple one and it tended to carry a lot of worry, a lot of falls bound to happen…it was a rough and tumble type of life that one went with or got out of before saddling up. Lucas had heard all the arguments against it and honestly he felt in his heart this was the right course of action for him, the right direction to go in. Things had been good between him and Riley up till graduation…so…would he also lose Maya as well?

"Lucas…I don't want to have to worry about you, I want to know that if we are texting you don't just…disappear…it scares me…" Lucas moves his facial muscles a bit as he tries to set her mind at ease…but…honestly he doesn't even know how or where to begin.

A new song though comes on and he grins a crooked grin as he gets up off the stool and holds out his hand to her. "Dance with me."

"Seriously, now?" Maya tries to get behind his expression but he doesn't give her time as he pulls her up and the two of them are facing each other, bodies lined up.

"Yeah, if not now when? Look, I get it, you are worried and you have every right to be. We have just entered into this relationship and you have fears, you are justified for having them. I can't make any promises, each ride is going to have its bucks and such, however what I can tell you is that after each ride you will receive a text, and, I will keep you informed of where the rodeo will be so if you are free we can go hang out or meet up in a middle ground."

Lucas can see she is deliberating this, chewing on this piece of intel. He holds her close to him, feeling her body squish into him as they move each step slowly, no technology to distract them and nothing coming between them but this conversation.

"What about your health…or…if you sustain any injuries?" Maya spins around so she is facing away from him and grinding back giving him pause in his next words. She was not making this easy on him.

His hands move to hold her hips in place and he lets his breath tease her ear. "I'm not sure I can privy such information, especially given it is at times Doctor and patient confidentiality. Still…if it gets too serious I will let you know…one way or another…"

Lucas wasn't sure how he would do that…or even if he should. She is already worried and if he told her right now the pain in his side was flaring up and it took all his concentration to keep focused, well, next stop the hospital and that would just ruin what they had. Lucas nibbles at her ear and can feel her moving in slow circles against his crotch.

"Lucas, I've never felt this strongly about a guy before, and…part of me is worried that I may wind up hurt. I care about you too much to let that happen…so…if you were to ever lie to me…"

Lucas says nothing and lets that weigh on them. Spinning her around so they are facing each other, Lucas, well…he can't help staring into her eyes transfixed by the raw emotion there. Her blue orbs waver and he knows that what he is holding onto…it may very well come to haunt him. It just wasn't easy…coming clean…revealing the set of injuries he had received since saddling up. There was also the factor of the medical bills and if he stopped riding it would mean finding a new line of work. Given this economy and such it wasn't like his profession offered safe jobs after.

"I get it, you don't have to worry." Lucas runs a hand through her blonde hair and for a moment the two stand…neither of them moving nor budging as the other waits for some response or action signifying the end or the continuing of their conversation. Maya breaks the tension though leaning up as her lips touch his.

It is a sweet simple gesture of affection but also of trust. Lucas returns the kiss with equal affection crushing her to his body as they stand there as the music ends. Their dance has not gone unnoticed and as they both break to breathe there is applause. Lucas though hardly notices as he holds onto the girl of his dreams…the girl who has stolen his heart. The evening continues on like that for a bit till both of them leave arm in arm.

* * *

Maya's head was spinning and her heart was pounding as she was back in her dorm. She was ecstatic to say the least…still…parts of her was trying to figure out Lucas. She had received a few texts from him since their departure and even still…while she felt like she made ground work in their relationship there were still aspects she wished were easily reached.

"Lucas…sometimes you…ugh!" She throws her arms up at the ceiling and she plops down on her bed as she stares up at the ceiling though she'd find no answers there.

Lucas was an enigma of sorts…one who was constantly changing and mixing things up all while misleading her, getting her to move away from the elephant in the room, or more like bronco. Her hair spread about her, her clothing no doubt wrinkled, but all in all her spirt was high. The kisses they shared electrified her and sent a heat all throughout her body giving her the sort of feeling lovers got when they saw each other across the way. Maya clutches at her chest to still her racing heart.

Still…right now she knew of only one person to contact. She had to get answers, but, she knew that Lucas would not be so easy to sway. A thought occurs to her but even having such a thought might be a betrayal of his trust. Her fingers are already flying on her phone as she texts someone…and this someone…well…he'd be the perfect one to reach out to.

"Hey, so, I have this problem and was wondering if you could help with. Meet me tomorrow at Starbucks?" She doesn't have to wait long for the return text. She nods her head as she lays the foundation of a plan, not entirely sure if it will work out but might as well give it a try. Letting out a yawn she feels too tired to remove her clothing so she lies there letting sleep embrace her.

* * *

Lucas was practicing for the next show and feeling in high spirit after his date with Maya. True she had been hedging certain questions his way but he hoped that they were on good terms for now. His injuries though were costing him and while his Doctor was right to worry…he also should let him do his own thing. Lucas was bound to hurt himself…but…long as he had a bit of rest it should be fine in the long run.

The new day was before him and he gripped at the reigns, his body thrown about but he refused to give way to the bronco. His one free hand was held high as he didn't let the momentum throw him from the saddle. The bronco was young and was perfect for training with. His hat was tilted slightly and he wore a smile like a child who received that extra special gift after a hard year.

When he reached a certain number in his head he dismounts and quickly makes for the gate and hauls himself up. However waiting for him there is none other than Brian Stone.

"So, your lady going to be at the show?" Lucas shoots him a look but jumps down as he places his back against the gate.

"Perhaps, you looking to get back what was lost? I'm sure they are still lying about somewhere, lest someone kicked them out." Lucas can see a red flare to his cheeks but Brian holds back any punch he may have intended for him.

"You are lucky I have several strikes against me…or you'd be lying flat on your back. Listen though, this injury of yours, it isn't the only one you are contending with…and trust me, if not treated you may be facing quite the fall from grace. You might pony yourself up to the good guy, but, when this girl finds out you've been riding on borrowed time…I'll be there to pick up the pieces…"

Lucas grips his collar but lets him go as he refuses to give in to his bait. "I'm fine, thanks for noticing, but I can handle it. I know I've got you scared…and that is where I want you to be in the competition." Lucas tilts his hat towards him as he makes his way out. However he can't help shake that this competition may shake him up…and when the dust settles…will Maya still be at his side?

 **Authors note:** A little bit of heat and still…secrets to be had. Who was the person that Maya texted? How will Lucas's show go? Next chapter these answers and more.


	10. Chapter 10 Lies forthcoming

CH.10: Lies forthcoming

Maya sat in the Starbucks as she sat a bit in the back. She had her labtop out as she was working on an essay or more like a creative writing project. Oh sure she was a painter through and through, but, there was this challenge to coming up with her own writing material…and…it wasn't like she was lacking for detail or imagery in creating landscape and character.

"Is this seat taken?" Maya smiles as she looks up and notices the slight bearded face of a familiar, one who much like her had dealt with the world with a certain perspective; yep, and yet somehow he managed to maintain a boyish charm.

"That depends…do you have an offering?" Maya enjoys how his face stretches a bit as he smiles in resignation before he holds out a drink to her.

"Your drink, just as you requested Princess Maya of Hart," he does a slight bow which seems too silly for him, but, she cracks a smile and takes her drink before offering the chair across from her.

"I will never grow tired of hearing that. So, Shawn, glad you could make it. I'm sorry I had to pull you away on your weekend, but, I'm kind of in crisis mode here." Maya takes a sip of her drink letting the caffeine hit her.

"Maya, I will always have time for you. Yes…life has certainly kept me busy of late, but, when my girl calls for help I come running. So what is up?" Shawn was so easy to talk to and he didn't treat her like a little girl which she appreciated.

"It is boy, well, guy trouble." She can see him shirk a bit in his seat and she reaches over patting his hand.

"Shouldn't you…I don't know, be talking to your mom about this stuff? I mean yeah, I can get the whole guy thing, but, you won't be going off on me about how guys are trash and such and how we should be put into our place and well girl talk stuff?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, but give it time. Look, do you remember Lucas?" She can see his expression and knows he knows.

"I do, he was the one who broke Cory and Topanga's daughter heart. Well…I mean, that is what I get from Cory. I kind of get Lucas though wanting to…you two are dating aren't you?" Shawn leaned back in his seat and Maya thought he would tip over.

"Yeah, we kind of are. Look, you are the only one I can trust with this. I need to know if I should be worried-."

"I'm taking it he hasn't been upfront with you about his new life has he?" Shawn understood and Maya felt the tenseness loosen from her.

"Well…yes…and it bothers me. I hate being like this, no guy has ever made me this…insecure. The rodeo is filled with perils and falls and if anything were to happen to him-."

Shawn reaches out to hold her hand and she can see reassurance in his eyes. It is all that is keeping her grounded right now instead of flipping out. True this went against the code of dating, but, it wasn't like she had any other option. Zay was back in Texas and it was clear he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Farkle…how long had it been since they last talked? Maya felt like what had been a secure inner circle in school had broken apart…and it all happened that day on graduation.

"Relax, I'll have a man to man talk with him, not entirely sure how I will do something like that but trust me I will. I would say let him make his own mistakes, but, it is time I step up as a father, step father…well…parental figure I suppose and in some ways I've always seen you as a daughter."

Maya throws her arms over the table disregarding her drink as she holds him around the neck. She wished she had Shawn all those years without a father to look out for her. Her mother had done her fair share, but, she worked a lot and Maya lacked a strong male figure in her life. Cory did his part trying to inspire her in class to follow her dreams and such, but, Shawn appeared cut from the same cloth as her…having an absentee mother in his life and his father here and there.

"Ok kiddo, I get it, and I appreciate it…and I promise to try my best. I just want you to know this is not an immediate fix." Maya lets go of him as she takes her seat as she adjusts herself.

"What do you mean?" Maya felt like this was like being in Cory's class and learning something at face value.

Shawn rubs the back of his head and he takes a sip or two of his own drink before responding. "Lucas, he may not want my advice. In fact he may push me away. I can do what I can but in the end it is Lucas's call to make what goes down…and when the truth comes out, whatever it is. Sometimes in life you have to make mistakes…and hopefully you learn enough not to do them again or give it time before attempting it again. I know you care about him and if it gets too bad…I can talk to his parents-."

"No, if you do that then he will know I asked you to do this," Maya ran her hands through her hair as she didn't want to face them and then have to face Lucas.

"I'm pretty sure his parents are aware of his activity already, though, giving how long Lucas has been doing this rodeo thing they probably aren't too updated lest Zay has informed them. He has a show right…today?" She nods her head. "Alright…well…I'll time my talk after the show, suggest we grab a bite, maybe take a walk. Enjoy the show, and, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

Maya frets as she suddenly realizes how much time was spent talking to Shawn. She gathers her stuff and gives him another hug. "You are doing a fine job Shawn, I mean, dad." She hurried off doing her best to not worry about the show and how this talk would go.

* * *

Lucas was getting ready for the show. He was of course in pain. He took some pills to alleviate some of the pain, but, overall he had to will himself to ride. Even now with the crowds cheering and some of the finalists for the showdown, well, it drew on his nerves.

"So…it all comes down to this, more or less. I have to say…much as I hate your guts Friar, I wish you to make it to the finals. You know why? I want to humiliate you in front of all your loved ones. I want your dreams to be squashed and for you to give up on this…well…whatever this is to you. Not everyone is made out for this type of lifestyle, and hard lesson…for you…this will only end in tears."

Lucas shoots a glare at him but aside from that words are lost, no, words would be lost on him. Bullies like him said these things to get a rise…to get thoughts into someone's head and make them choke. Brian…well…come to think of it he didn't know much about him. They did not hang out in the same circle and honestly when it came to riding they both differed in style.

Lucas had maybe made an attempt in the beginning to be friends with him but after learning how he behaved, how he treated people he felt like being like that to fit in…wasn't his way. It was perhaps the only good thing he had done in the rodeo. He had kept his life busy so that meant little time to hang with friends and when he did he often kept from alcohol. A lot of people here were older than him, had learned the cycle or the way this life works and the rewards and pitfalls that come along.

Lucas did his best to soak it all in…gain what knowledge he didn't already have from Texas. Much as Brian got on his nerves…again…he made him think. If he moved forward from here it would mean facing off against Brian and some of the best riders out there. It would also mean putting a strain on his entire body. Thankfully there would be time after this…but…it begged to question if he did fail, what would he do?

Lucas got ready though and as a few riders went before him he got set. His mind erasing his conversation with Brian and focusing on the ride, the long ride ahead; it was all he could do to remain in the game. His eyes go out to the audience as he can see them…knowing that out there she would be there, the whole reason he breathed and who also cheered him on. True date night had not gone as planned but…he should have expected it. Question was…could their relationship last on both of them being fine?

Lucas climbed up onto the horse and swallowed a bit as he steadies himself. There are a few heartbeats reserved for him and his breathing comes out shallow, his tongue moistens his mouth some and he closes his eyes for a second…in his own headspace. When the time comes and the gate lurches out he feels the bronco push forth and he barely manages a handle as the world blurs in colors and the sound of cheering from the stands.

Lucas feels the rush as he normally does and his eyes go out to Maya who is cheering her loudest. However what is that he reads in her eyes? No, can't let that shake me; she is just probably excited like everyone else. Lucas could feel time slowing down and each movement from the bronco was an obstacle he needed to overcome, to rise above.

Lucas grits his teeth and set himself down and knows that the judges will be looking for certain things. He needed to be in the top three at least to advance to the finals. No doubt in the end it would be him against Brian…and…winner takes all he supposes.

Once he is out there it is all on…no turning back, no biding for more time. When the sound pushes through his private thoughts he attempts to dismount but his landing is a bit off and a pain shoots through his foot. He had sprained it, though; well…honestly it was hard to place how bad it was. The bronco was kicking about and he barely has time to move along the ground in a roll as he feels the kick almost connect with him.

Pulling up he waves his hat at the crowd but that maneuver along the ground also cost him and he thought he read worry set into Maya's beautiful features in the stand. The score is good and suffice to say even with his dismount he was in the running for highest score of the day. So even if someone or two placed ahead of him he still was in a good position to clean it all out come the finals.

Once he was away from the audience he grips his side and his head is foggy. He is leaning against one of the rails and he is sweating. Movement out of the corner of his eye trains an individual walking into view…but…it is not the person he expects.

"Nice show, though, could do without the lies. You hold yourself up like a man riding on a saddle that may seem firm…but just as easily can slip out from under you and everything comes crashing down. Katy, Maya's mother and myself are planning a little trip out into the country, Maya is coming as well. I feel you should too…give you time to come clean, spare my daughter the hurt and whatever happens then, well, you two can either go back to being friends or patch things up. I can speak from experience that not everyone, even those deeply in love are meant to be. So…will see you in a few days and you'd better be here."

Lucas finds his mouth moving but no words come out. Shawn pats his shoulder and walks off and Lucas finds what strength he can to get back to his trailer…like it or not now…the lying stopped here.

 **Authors note:** Lies are something that one can't run away from…and in the upcoming chapter, when I get it up…a trip to the country will air those lies and the question remains…will Lucas and Maya survive it?


	11. Chapter 11 Field of heart pt 1

CH.11: Field of heart pt 1

Maya could not believe this. The trip had sort of sprung on her, though; part of her knew it was coming. So…perhaps it was partial awareness but some of it was still settling in. Seated in the back of Shawn's vehicle with Lucas the two of them could not meet the other's eye. Maya had seen the shock of pain, even if only briefly, and so it steamed her that Lucas was in more pain than he let on. Lucas for his part did not deny it, but, he would not come clean with it either.

Her mother sat in the front with Shawn as they held hands or exchanged little whisper laden love secrets that drew giggles or laughs from them. Maya wasn't in the hand holding mood at the moment and Lucas drummed his fingers near the window or checked his phone. He had placed second to Brian in the competition but still had a chance to get first when the Finals happened. She wasn't sure how she felt about the world 'final' like was it really final or did it just mean that was it for that part of the journey, so, saddle up and be ready for the next ride.

She knew it was his lifeline and such, still, she kind of wanted him intact and taking better care of himself. Maya had never been this deep before…and it had been hard concentrating on her art while her mind and heart were focused on the fool of a boy who set about to destroy everything with those lies of his. Sooner or later he had to know she would find out right? She wished he had come clean with her, still, she had turned to Shawn for help going behind his back to see what he was hiding…that was on her.

Lucas wasn't given much choice on this trip, though; honestly Maya had hoped that a chance to come clean would be good. Perhaps it had been good that Riley had never been put through this, she wasn't sure if her former bestie would have survived this long. Riley had always been led by her emotions, her strong ties to others…she was caring and kind, though, the slap and the way things ended between them kind of led to a departure of what once was a girl kept world of sorts.

Maya had been tempted to reach out to her…but…each time she tried she failed to get the courage to answer the moment she heard her voice. How was Riles doing in school now? Surely she must know about her and Lucas? Maya had her phone out but her mother was quick and immediately the phone was confiscated leaving a startled look on her features.

"Hey-." Maya barely manages to get out but her mother is ahead of her with this motherly look that makes her think over what she would have said.

"Hey nothing, look Maya, the whole point of this trip is to get away from technology and to be true and honest with our feelings. Speaking of which, Lucas hon, need your phone as well." Maya looks over at Lucas and he lets out a resigned sigh before handing it over.

"How much further are we going?" Lucas says. It is the first thing he has said since getting in the car. Whatever her father had said to him it must have really got to him.

"It is another half hour or more to our destination." Shawn says without turning around to look back at them. Maya had never been out in these parts…which begged to question where was Shawn taking them?

"Think of it like an adventure Lucas. I imagine you have seen a lot with the rodeo but even so the hustle and bustle must be exhausting." Her mother speaks in a tone that is patient and also one that speaks of reason. It is clear things are tense and her mother is quite strong so it'd be hard to resist.

Lucas even now squirms a bit in his seat and he lets out a breath. "Being in the rodeo…it has offered me new venues and it is often on me how I operate, what I do with the time provided. I train, I push my body…I sometimes go with the other riders to play pool but nothing to really appreciate the landscape or even where I am."

Maya reaches over placing a hand on his and thankfully he does not pull away. It is a start, though, she still feels like there things she does not know about him. She can see her father looking at her through the mirror and she holds the gaze making it clear that what they talked about was still going to happen. Lucas needed a confidante, even if it was not her.

The drive lasted as long as her father said it would and as they reach their destination she finds it is a farm and waiting for them is…no way…what was he doing here? Maya unbuckles and as the car comes to a stop she gets out and finds herself moving to him.

"Hello again Maya," it was Mr. Feeny, Shawn and Cory and Topanga's old teacher. He appeared thinner somehow and yet that friendly smile of his drew her in.

"Mr. Feeny…what are you doing here?" Maya hears the car doors shut and senses Lucas's presence next to her even before he joins her.

"I've been spending time here…sometimes the busy sounds of life outside my home are a bit too loud for me. Mr. Hunter here has allowed me to come out here…given he doesn't use the property much since moving in with you and your mother. Unfortunately tending to the place is becoming a bit much for me in my age and I have a cruise planned that will be taking me away."

Maya folds her arms as she considers his words. Looking over at her mother she notices she and Shawn are walking off. "Hold up…what is with you guys, and, why did you bring us out here?"

Shawn shrugs a bit. "I just thought it would be nice to get away from the city life and down to something more simple…civilized even. I used to come out here a lot when I traveled, gave me time to think and place my thoughts. It is the one thing Cory does not know about…and I know that makes me a bad friend but I kind of wanted this to be mine. Anyway Lucas, come walk with me."

Maya can see his facial muscles tighten but for whatever reason he does not argue and walks off with his hands in his pockets. Maya wants to say something but finds herself unable. Instead she stands there before Mr. Feeny and her mother whom is already making her way to the house. After a bit she follows but keeps close to Mr. Feeny.

* * *

Lucas struggled with his emotions…being out here. He should be training for the finals and yet somehow here he was. Shawn's arrival just after his bad dismount and of course Maya having watched, how were they combined? He found the two of them after a bit of walking in the barn where several horses were. Lucas didn't know what to make of this…but…they were beautiful.

"You like them huh? Thought you might. Listen Lucas, you should probably know that this was not my idea to begin with."

"Maya set this all up…figured," Lucas led his hand along the mane of a horse who seemed to bow his head and neigh.

"You have to understand where she is coming from Lucas," Shawn placates as he holds out his hands, "you are her first serious boyfriend, and emotionally she is all over the place. It is clear you are hurting, hiding something from her…and for whatever reason you continue to push on like it is nothing and it only concerns you-."

"Yeah…it concerns me and me alone, so, why do I need to confide in anyone?" Lucas did not mean for it to come out harsh and he notices Shawn letting out a sigh before approaching him.

"I get it, I do, secrets…they kind of become a part of you. To confide in someone, to let anyone in can destroy that part of you; trust me, it is not easy letting go. However, you find that if you meet the right person…letting go isn't so bad. You and Riley dated a few years and it seemed like you two were going to make it…things went awry, you wound up wanting something different than her…and it ended."

Lucas furrowed a brow and walked a pace or two before turning to face him. "So what…you want me to tell you something so you can tell it back to her? Fine, might as well, truth is she might have already seen my fall from grace earlier."

Lucas removes his shirt and shows off his bruised and beaten body. The sprain or the twisted ankle he had dealt with since leaving the rodeo was shown once he kicked off anything hiding it from view. He was frustrated and humiliated and yet Shawn took it all in stride but never saying anything. Lucas ground his teeth and finally he couldn't take the silence and yells at the top of his lungs.

Why wasn't Shawn saying anything? Why wasn't he laying more sage like words on him or telling him how wrong he was and that he shouldn't be dating Maya to begin with. He pushed away anyone that cared about him…he was self-destructive looking to make it on his own, building up medical bills and doing more harm than good it seemed. Maya should be with someone who was honest with her…who could…who could…

"Lucas, hey, Lucas!" Lucas could feel a vision of black dots dancing before his eyes. He doesn't know what is up from down…or was that left or right? He groaned a bit as he didn't know why but instead of hitting the ground a horse had its neck out and he found his arms gripping onto it. His eyes meet the horse and for a moment all is still. The ground eventually meets him though as he realizes this is the cost of living life as he had…and…if he survived he might make more of an effort…though right now his body had shut him out…and he wasn't sure where he would wake up…

 **Authors note:** A road trip to the middle of nowhere, and, an eye opening experience as Lucas faces his pitfalls. Next chapter Lucas has an uphill battle while Maya has her own battle to deal with. Can these two see this through…or is this the end for them?


	12. Chapter 12 Field of heart pt 2

CH.12: Field of heart pt 2

Maya was a wreck the moment that Shawn arrived in the living room with an unconscious Lucas. How…why…when did this all happen? Her eyes seemed to ask these questions but Shawn was immediately in motion having called the hospital, though, they were a bit out of the way. Thankfully Mr. Feeny was able to help Lucas be comfortable and also to help care for his ankle. In the meantime they had to monitor him to see if there were any improvements…or the unspoken not.

Maya held his hand and sat there while the others kept busy. She looked on at his features, and of course his shirtless body which she was doing all she could to keep her hand from or to even still her racing heart. Lucas had certainly changed…not that she saw him without his shirt much…no, perish the thought.

"Uh hey, Lucas, just hope my voice gets to you and all. I am…well…not really good at this, truth is, I'm horrible. I must be the worse girlfriend in all the ages. I bet Riley would be better at this than I am. Look, you don't quit on me…got it? I mean it, you don't want me on your bad side, or I mean you don't want to see me on my bad side."

Tears well in her eyes and yet she can't find the words to get through it. Right now she was supposed to be preparing for her big art project…and yet…since coming out here and when Shawn and Lucas had left she could not find the inspiration to paint. She had brought her stuff but somehow…she could lay one brush or stroke to the empty canvas that almost mocked her with its white empty background.

"Maya?" She thought for one second it could be Lucas, but, given how his face looked and how his lips did not move it set her back as she looks over at where her mother stands.

"Oh, uh hi mom, no change." She manages a smile but knows that inside she is crestfallen. It pained her seeing Lucas like this…and…knowing that he had been keeping this from her for so long.

"How about we go for a ride? You know I used to a ride a bit when I was younger and if anything changes Shawn or Mr. Feeny will let us know. It'll do us good…give us some time we haven't had in a while just us girls."

Maya sniffs a bit but figures this might be for the better. Leaning down she kisses Lucas's forehead before heading up to her room, well, temporary room and changes and then meets her mother.

* * *

The two of them ride out and Maya had to save it was a rather exhilarating feeling. The wind splayed in her hair and she held her head back enjoying it. Being out here, well, it allowed her time to think and to realize a lot of things. Still she kept it to herself as she grips the reigns and bounces about in the saddle as her boots lay in the stirrups.

"Maya…have you made any decisions regarding Lucas?" Her mother knew how to ruin a moment, well, not exactly given she was touching upon thoughts she was thinking herself.

"Lucas lied to me mom…I mean…something so serious like this and bam…it throws my world for a curve you know?" Maya settles her head down as she fights the tears that threaten to start anew.

"Lucas did not want to see you hurt Maya…and…perhaps he was being selfish, but, then again he isn't used to letting anyone in. Perhaps what happened after Riley he figured it was safer just being on his own. Your father, well, not your first father but Shawn…he carried a lot of baggage with him when we met. He traveled a lot and in some ways dealt with the love of his life not being in the picture. Things didn't end well there…and Shawn had a bit of trust issues, of letting anyone else in.

"I am not defending Lucas, but, try and see it from a certain perspective. Lucas would rather deal with the pain on his own then let anyone else in…to have them suffer because of his choices. This is a life he chose…one that ultimately split him and Riley up, though, I imagine there were other things at work there and this was just something that rose to the surface."

Maya never thought of it like that. Just what had gone down all those years they dated? True she had seen a few chinks in their perfect romance but that was because she was kind of the third wheel and often heard or saw things others didn't. No romance was perfect and yet most people saw them as the cute couple that could not go wrong.

Maya saw her mother speeding up so she did the same. They were working along a path that led away from the property and she wondered if they would be able to find their way back.

"Mom…what if I want to break up with him?" Maya waited for her mother to say something but she didn't. They were starting to slow down as they made it to a set of trees and her mother dismounts and she follows her lead.

"Maya, you are young and you will find that not all things in life are clean cut as they appear to be. True Lucas did something that betrayed your trust, but, honestly a relationship takes work. You need to be willing to sacrifice, to put in equal work and yes at times forgive one another but work on bettering things and understanding where that person is coming from. Shawn, your new father has dealt with his fair share of trust and just letting me in…it didn't come immediately."

Maya sighed figuring it would be easy to let him go and be done with it, but, that would be selfish of her. It had taken Lucas and her a bit…several years of him dating with Riley and then a year or so after when both of them had settled into their new lives for them to pick up the pieces as they were.

Her mother then points out something that had been lost on her. "Do you see the initials in the tree?" Maya takes a bit to study them and realizes then who they belong to.

"Wait…you and Shawn carved your initials in the tree?" She could not believe this. She tried to make sense of it and her mother wears that smile of hers, one that shows she has a secret.

"When we first started dating…well…Shawn took me out here. I believe it was when you spent a night at Riley's home. We sort of thought it would be funny carving our initials…not knowing what the future had in store for us. If it didn't work out someone who happened upon the tree would think now there is a romance that worked out, carved by those in love. I did not rush Shawn and he did not put pressure on me. We took it as we did…and sure we had a few arguments, a few secrets, I know I kept a few from him about my past. Still…we eventually sat down and decided there is no need to tell everything, but, those important ones…those were the ones to tell. Of course again it had to be something we were both ready to do. To force someone to tell something…it puts them on edge and that can be disastrous."

Maya takes her mother's words to heart. Perhaps she was being rash in thinking ending things over something like this was the only move to do. Lucas was in trouble, but, if she abandoned him would it be doing either of them any good? Maya places her hand over the initials imagining her mother and Shawn out here. It was done on a whim, no idea what their future may hold…it was the same with her and Lucas at times.

"Thank you for taking me out here mom, I appreciate it…and…we should do this more often." Maya held onto her mother and the two of them stand there under the falling leaves. Maya had to set her worry for Lucas on hold…and hoped that whatever he was dealing with he would get through. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Lucas stood in the middle of the empty dirt stadium, his eyes looking around but spotting nothing familiar. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Lucas listened to the echo coming from his voice as it has nowhere to go…and yet…it somehow resounds back to him.

"Howdy stranger…you look like you are lost." Lucas turns to find Zay ambling towards him, his hat tilted back and his easy going attitude brought a pang of guilt in him.

"Zay, hey man, could you explain what is going on here? Also I thought you were in Texas?" He squints a bit as the sun brightens.

"Oh I am, and I have to say it is far better than being with some ungrateful lout who takes his friends for granted. I try and do an honest deed…try and help you out…and you shut me out."

"Zay, I apologized, you know I meant every word-." Lucas reaches out but the sun continues to brighten and he falls to one knee.

"Like you apologized to me?" Lucas now found himself in the school halls and sure enough there was Riley. How long had it been since the two talked?

"Riley, you look different…but a good different, no wait that came out wrong. There was nothing wrong with you. I'm sorry-."

"Oh it is fine, I've moved on from you Lucas…I just wished you gave me more warning is all. Also…Maya, seriously, you and her…thought you would have more taste. Anyway, you have a habit of hurting those close to you…keeping things and not telling them till…what was it graduation? I put my heart into you Lucas…thought we'd have a fairytale romance like my parents who are still together, you and Maya…too much damage there-."

"This isn't like you Riley…sure I messed up, but, I wanted to follow what my heart was telling me. I wanted to ride-." Lucas can see her shake her head sending her brown locks about. There were hardness in those eyes that used to be so gentle…had he caused them to harden? Lucas attempts to reach out but she seems to be pulling away.

"I hope you are happy with her, sloppy seconds though if you ask me. I think I probably got the better part of you…and I will always cherish that. You know my father still blames you, and, he had such high hopes for you. College…and yet you chose to ride…I wonder, can you do both…be with Maya and ride to your hearts content?"

Lucas stopped reaching for her and she slipped away into the fog of yesterday. Was he imagining it all…or…could Riley have become bitter and changed from how she was? Parts of him wanted to seek her out…make amends, but, he wasn't sure even how to begin that or if it was better to move on, let her live her life…probably for the better.

Lucas found Farkle disappearing into a room and as he follows him he hears the door shut behind him. Cory is seated behind his desk and most of the others from class are there. "Mr. Friar, so glad you could join us. We were just discussing how you broke my daughter's heart…and all for the selfish desire to ride."

"Look, Cory, Mr. Matthews, I know I did something wrong…but…you always taught us to follow our dreams, even if people told us we were wrong…that we should turn away from them, that we should aspire to rise above the naysayers and pursue it…to try-."

"Why did you have to hurt her, huh Lucas? Riley thought the world of you…she believed in you and the future you two could have had, and yet you had to do what you did. And to think I idolized you."

Lucas could read the hard lines on Lucas's face and he felt like it was a cold slap to the face. Looking around the room he got the same feeling.

"Look, I don't know how many times I can apologize, maybe I shouldn't though. I did what I felt was right, right for me. I had a great education and made many friends…but…High School isn't meant to last forever. We each go our separate ways…but…it doesn't mean that any of it was for nothing. I took a lot from your teachings Mr. Matthews, and, Lucas…man you were smart and funny and honestly I idolized you for how you handled yourself when things got tough."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of more to say. The room was getting small though and he hurried to the door and hauled himself out of there. The lockers were twisting about and all seemed lost till she stood there. "Hey there…didn't think I would make a show did you? Come on, let us bust this joint, it seems not the right fit for us now…besides…High School is so overrated."

Lucas followed after her and as he reaches for her hand the room disappears. The light is blinding and he feels a warmth envelop around him and then nothing.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Lucas is still not out of the woods yet and Maya continues to work on seeking answers, on finding that connection and of working her art for her big project.


	13. Chapter 13 Field of heart pt 3

CH.13: Field of heart pt 3

Maya sat in a hospital room as Lucas had been transported the following day. It was kind of hard getting sleep knowing that he was unconscious…unable to hear her or feel her. The waiting room was something else…it drew on fears she didn't even know she had. Her nails dug into her palm and she flitted her eyes about hoping to catch some sign of the Nurse or even the Doctor who admitted him here. Shawn sat beside her while Mr. Feeny and her mom stayed at the farm.

"We did all we could for him Maya," Shawn tries to reassure her again, his hand resting on her shoulder. "It is kind of hard predicting these things. Lucas kept his injuries pretty secret and maybe some of the blame falls on me…I should have-."

"No Shawn, this is not on you," Maya lets out a long sigh as she gathers her thoughts, "Lucas is complicated, and yet…he was not ready to come clean about his injuries. If you had pushed and insisted to take him to the hospital or find some way of getting his parents in on it…it would fall on me as well and not sure I could live with that."

Maya went to stand up as she looked around the room…at those waiting on news from loved ones. She and Lucas were not there yet, but, he was deep in her heart anyway. It was then that the Doctor showed.

"You must be Lucas's friends…I am Doctor Ross. The injuries he has sustained have left him in pretty bad shape. The amount of times his body was impacted by the ground have cost him and given he was unconscious by the time he arrived given he blacked out from the pain…he might be out of it for a bit. We are doing what we can now to alleviate the pain but rest assured we will do all we can and inform you of any changes."

Maya felt worry set in…just how long had he been suffering and pushing himself? Such pain, even remedied could not give him much breathing room.

"With proper amounts of rest and mending his bones should be fine and the rest will heal in its own time. I remember you mentioning something about his line of profession, rodeo, and that the finals are coming up. My advice is to talk to your friend about not doing it. It'll be too soon after this and even then he will not be in the best shape. However, it is not in my power to stop a young man like that, so…please pass this on if you can."

Maya wished it were that simple…that her words alone could steer him clear of risking or endangering his life on his sole provision of currency. Maya wanted to sit with him…wait till he woke, but, she also had an art project to consider.

"I will stay here…you should go and fill your mother in on what has happened. Don't worry, this isn't my first time in a situation like this." Maya goes to hug Shawn and after wiping at her eyes she leaves the hospital behind eager to put her mind at rest…for the time being and focus on something that has been waiting for her attention.

* * *

Having left the hospital she busied her mind with ideas. True she had one and it had been when her former roommate had been with her, but, even now such art seemed beyond her reach. She stood in the place where her mother had shown her the initials carved in the tree. Paintbrush in hand and only a few deft strokes she was left empty.

Where was the inspiration? This was love in the making but when it came to her own story it was a bit more complicated. Did she love Lucas? Well…she had strong feelings for him, yes, but…where did one even begin there? She felt frustration well up inside her and she finally has to set her paintbrush, and well everything else down as she stomps about.

"I see the cogs turning in that head of yours, need a break?" She turns around spotting Mr. Feeny walking towards her.

"You could say that, thanks." She saw he held out a glass of lemonade and who turned down that? Taking it she sits down in one of the chairs and Mr. Feeny slowly lowers himself into the other. She can see that age has taken its toll on him as it is harder for him to lower himself down.

"I always did enjoy art. It is a great creative outlet over violence or use of words I feel. A painter can express themselves truly and even then art is open to interpretation so therefore lest the artist spells it out for them they will continue to guess what was on the artist's mind. What is it exactly you are having trouble with?"

Maya shrugs a bit as she takes a sip of her lemonade. It was sour but also sweet…it did the trick as she didn't know she had been parched. "I suppose it has to do with my heart…and…where I stand with Lucas. I kind of feel like the two of us are in different places…and…the fact he lied to me-."

"Yes, your mother told me as much. I am also aware of the breakup of Riley and Lucas, well, yes it is age old news but I imagine this is where the story started. Listen Maya…in order to have a clear mind and heart you have to get to the source of the trouble. I'm sure you already know what needs to be done…just when you do…keep an open mind and go with your heart."

Maya wished it were that simple. Staring at this blank canvas she pondered what her art work would tell about her. What would people see when they looked at it? Maya struggled with this question as she and Mr. Feeny sat there for a bit. He was in no rush to leave and honestly she didn't want him to. Right now she was doing all she could just not to cry in front of him. Lucas was set up in some hospital bed trying to regain his body and even then once he properly healed where would that leave them? Maya finished her lemonade as the day wore on and of course Mr. Feeny would eventually head back to the house to rest up.

Maya had some idea though of what to paint as she began to add colors filling up the canvas…giving detail to her work. It was a start and she would take her time with it and she'd also have to go back to school. She enjoyed what break she could get from coming out here…she only wished that she and Lucas had more time to enjoy it together.

* * *

Lucas had followed Maya out of the room but soon found they were out of the school entirely. They were at the place that Shawn had…though none of them were around. "Um…where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure…this is all in your mind Lucas, and right now it is rather damaged at that." She walks backward and Lucas considers her words.

"I don't remember hitting my head," he rubs at his head and notices his clothing now match that of his riding clothes.

"Your body is on the mend…but…your mind is the very thing in conflict. Think about it Lucas…what is it you really want?" Lucas did not know that…he wished he did though. Following after Maya they eventually wind up by a pool of water and Maya is taking off her clothes.

"Whoa, I shouldn't be seeing this…or imagining it…" Lucas averts his eyes but when he looks back he notices that Maya is no longer there. "Huh…where did you go?"

"We could be happy…you and I. The thing is, you seem set on one thing and one thing only." Lucas had thought Maya was there but suddenly he is in the stands…or rather seated on a horse. The crowd is going nuts and Brian is stomping his foot as he loses.

"Shoot Friar…you beat me, fair and square. I have to admit…that was some focus you had going on there. Your mind was so sure of it…and those moves, where did that all come from?" Brian stood there even as Lucas was awarded first place.

"I-I don't know…" Lucas wished he knew for certain but even so the words that Maya said had some clarity to them. It pained him though…cause he really did want to be her. His world was in turmoil and the sad thing was just seeing Brian all ticked off but also giving him praise…it was like something he had always wanted.

"When you find yourself ready to talk…you know where to find me…" Maya was there but in some ways Lucas realized it was not her to begin with…it was everyone. They all sat in the stands…all the people he had pushed away. It was hard to fathom why…and what for, and he was kind of feeling sleepy about now. The answer was within his reach…he only wished he knew how to get there. Falling back into sleep he struggled to find a way to have both realities, one where he rode and had Maya…but each time he struggled. Did Broncos and art go together? Was there a balance to it?

 **Authors note:** Next chapter will be a brief time skip and also a meeting between young lovers as they struggle to find balance, try to find truth…and in the end awaits a sad reveal. Brace yourselves and all you Lucaya shippers do not give up hope…for this story is far from over and without conflict the true ending is not just.


	14. Chapter 14 Differing paths

CH.14: Differing paths

Maya was keeping track of how many days till the finals of the Rodeo. It was the big event that people could not stop talking about. Maya felt dread though knowing what was coming and it ate away ate away at her making it impossible to keep down any food. She was in art class when her teacher stopped her from leaving. She studied his features and noted the way that he couldn't' help smiling. She tried to phrase the question but he had beaten her to the punch.

"Maya, what you have shown us…what you have displayed; it is a true act of your character and it so happens it is going to be featured in the art museum for young talented students such as yourself."

Maya could not believe this…was this for real? It was almost too much to believe and yet here it was, plus, not like her teacher would lie to her.

"That is great…I mean…when is it being shown?" She found herself sinking into her chair finding this to be some sort of dream, and the good kind…though it could be a nightmare in which case she would never want to dream again.

"It is the same day as the rodeo finals. I know you've been seen with that rider and while I am not one to dictate the private lives of my students, I do feel it would be a missed opportunity if you were not there when your art was shown. There will be important people there…and…perhaps someone looking to see more of your art. This could be a huge step for you as you have professed interest in continuing your work to a bigger degree."

Maya knew this…knew that she wanted to have a job painting, of possibly even doing her own stuff someday. However someday was still a long ways away and even now it felt too soon. She and Lucas had yet to solve things between them and since his release from the hospital the two of them did not see a whole lot of one another. Maya blamed it on herself but she imagined he felt it too…that there was this wave of distance keeping the two from meeting even in the middle.

"Can I get back to you on this?" Maya appreciated what her teacher was doing for her…in fact he reminded her a lot of Mr. Matthews. Still this was a lot to take in and honestly class had just ended and she still had the rest of the day to weigh with her other projects she was working on.

"Yes, of course, sorry that I just sprang this on you. However do not give me your answer in person, just show up…and I will know you are serious. It is really soon though so weigh your options carefully." He nods his head at her as he leaves the classroom till it is just her and a bunch of blank canvas or some hung on the wall with the initials of the painter down below.

Maya wanted to very much talk to Lucas but again it was hard telling what was going through his mind. He would not talk about anything he saw while he was out…and…Maya knew that patients often dreamt or saw their life flash before their eyes. For better or worse though she knew there was something she had been putting off and perhaps it would help set her mind at ease about Lucas. Gathering her stuff she leaves the classroom putting her plan into motion as her fingers fly across her phone.

* * *

Lucas had been practicing, a lot, since he had been released from the hospital. What was it a few weeks or more? He was still a bit sore but the good news was he had made a full recovery. Shawn was there the moment he woke up and they exchanged a bit of banter or small talk to help the situation a little. Painful as it was after talking to Shawn he called up his parents letting them know of his status and that the finals were coming up so if they wanted to fly down that would be great.

However it was clear that his parents were still not for his decision of riding calling it an endangerment to his well being and that there were other avenues that would be more worth his time and effort. Zay talked to him briefly and while the two of them had patched things up it seemed like Zay had a girlfriend…well…a friend who he liked and they were taking it slow but the way he talked about her he could tell he was head over heels, not like his usual behavior.

Honestly he was glad for Zay and that he was finally looking to make things real with someone. What hit him the hardest though was that he had him to thank…that a relationship like what he had with Maya is the one he wanted for himself. Lucas did not know how to respond to that. He wished that they had been as tight as they had been but distance seemed a chilly reminder these days of what they had lost.

Lucas found their texts were more like catching up and then having to go as both of them had things they needed to do. Maya was busy with her art and school and he was getting ready for finals…making sure his newly healed body could take the strain of the bucking bronco. It pained him they had become so complacent, each tending to their own world. Why could they not meet in the middle somehow? Dates seemed impossible and their hugs seemed short and their kisses brisk.

Right now Lucas was hanging out with Shawn as the two of them rode out on horses. There was something about this place…so clear and sure, it brought him a secret joy that he could not show. Riding on a horse and taking a scenic route, his hat bouncing atop his head and just catching a fresh wind after a downpour that brought chill but also a sense of relief. As they both bring their horses to a stop Lucas dismounts and ties his horse to a post while walking to some wooden boards overlooking a clear crystal lake or pool of water.

"Wow…I have never seen anything so beautiful before," Lucas remarks as he links his fingers into his belt loop.

"It is a sight…nothing like Maya's mother though," Shawn smirks as he leans his back against one of the trees.

"Right, and, there is Maya. I miss her so much. Shawn…it feels like we are getting further away from each other and then there are the dreams I had…least I think they were dreams…" Lucas confides in Shawn what he saw in them and then about the last part as he looked for guidance.

"Wow, I've become Mr. Feeny, who would had thought? Look, Lucas, I like you and I am sorry if I judged you so harshly before. The sad truth is…you are torn between two worlds, one of riding and one of having a future with Maya. While it seems like you can have both…it would mean putting the other through hardship and long distance. Just cause you win the finals doesn't mean your life goes back to the way it was. I can't tell you which to decide on…that is on you. The finals are fast approaching though and it is hard to say what will happen in the end. Have you even told her how you feel?"

Lucas continues to stare into the water and can almost make out her features. He and Maya had known each other for so long now…but…they had never really dated, never made a connection till years later on the romantic front. It pained him that he had yet to tell her…and that his lies had come between them.

"Lucas, man, you need to work on your timing. I have to get back to Katy now, and you, I guess you still have some thinking to do. Promise me you will think hard on this ok?" Shawn walks over placing a hand on his shoulder before leaving him there as he goes back to his horse. Lucas does not join him…not yet but eventually he goes back to his horse and the two talk a bit more on the way back.

* * *

Maya didn't know if they would show, but, she had to try in the very least. Sure enough they showed and she tried her best to be happy. Riley Matthews, wow how much she had changed. She was sporting a shorter haircut and instead of the flowy outfits she had worn she was now wearing something a bit more edgy. It was hard wrapping her mind around how much she had changed.

Farkle, well, he appeared the same. Wearing sweater vests and apparently he wore glasses now. He wore this confidence though as well and he had got in shape, not that he hadn't before, but still he looked good. The two of them seemed to have been in contact since that day as they are chatty before joining her at the table.

"Hi you two, wow, we have changed haven't we?" Maya of course wore a jean jacket over a blouse and some skirt with boots.

"Yes, yes we have. You know I had every right to decline this meeting…but…I have learned since that day to put the past in the past. So, what is it you need?" Maya could feel a chill from her former bestie but knew that she was putting her best foot forward.

"It is about…Lucas and myself…us as a couple." Maya shifted about in her seat but for whatever reason Riley took this in stride not completely surprised in the least.

"You two having trouble? I take it because he is part of that rough and tough rodeo that led to his breakup with Riley, is that which you speak?" Farkle studied her and she nods her head to which he adjusts the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It is tearing you two apart?"

"More or less…ok more than actual less. To make matters a bit more pressing one of my art pieces is going to be shown in this art exhibit coming up and there are going to be some important people showing up. However if I am not there it could place my future on hold…but if I do not show to support Lucas I'd be turning my back on what is important to him-."

"Maya, I understand that time has not been kind to us, but…if I can find any compassion for what you are going through is to follow your heart. I'd suggest though when you talk to him bring up your art and perhaps even invite him. If he does not show…that is that."

Maya felt that was a bit harsh…but…since they had first started dating she had been to his shows while he hadn't expressed too much interest in her painting. Looking to Farkle she sees if he has anything to add.

"Look guys, I realize a lot went down that day at graduation and all…but…I hate it. I hate that we broke apart…our friendship in shambles. We should work on reassembling and putting bygones where they belong. And Riley, no offense, but grow your hair out, please."

Maya felt a twinge of happiness at the three of them here. However she can tell that Riley isn't quite there yet. "I'm sorry, but, this…are we for real? Who goes back to High School and think things will be the same? I happen to like the new me…less awkward and unsure of herself. And Farkle in your busy life working for your dad can you even afford to fit in time for anyone now?"

Maya reached out but Riley just pushes her hand aside. Maya could see that Farkle was hurt and as he rises up he looks back at her with a sorry in his eyes and he walks off. "Riley that was uncalled for-."

"It probably was…anyway this talk has been fun, but, I have classes I need to get to. Also I have a boyfriend now, and, honestly you can have Lucas, broken or fixed."

Maya reaches out again and this time Riley snatches her hand and pulls her close. "Riles, let go, you are hurting me…"

"Do you remember that slap? Honestly I look back and have no remorse…knowing that you would be with Lucas, waiting for that moment and now you sought my advice today to save it." She lets go of her and Maya just has it. She yelled loudly before tackling her to the ground. The two roll around scratching and unable to pull the other away.

"You have changed Riles, not sure who or what…but this is not you. Get a grip on yourself, on reality, this fighting it has to stop." Maya felt contact with her nose and she lay breathing hard on her back, blood flowing from the impact.

"If you thought coming here and fighting out our problems would make things the way they were, you are sorely mistaken. I am not going back to who I was…it just reminds me of what I do not have anymore…"

Maya watches her leave and she looks down at her phone that Lucas wants to meet. Ok, this was it; she just hoped she had the energy in her to do so.

 **Authors note:** So, I didn't get around to what I had planned last author's note but it will happen next chapter. I kind of got carried away in this chapter sort of setting the road for what will be. So hope you bear with me as we go into the next chapter hitting hard.


	15. Chapter 15 Clash of view

CH.15: Clash of view

Lucas had texted Maya and had decided to set up a meeting at the park. He sat at a park bench as he adjusts his seated position a few times while waiting. His talk with Shawn had been…enlightening to say the least. However it was clear from his time in the hospital that right now his course was clear and that was a road that was not easy to swallow. His hands were tucked into his jacket pocket and he listened to the birds chirping away in the tree. It was a bit daunting…being in this situation and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

Maya finally showed but he noticed something a bit…off. She looked a bit beaten, exhaustion in her face and did she get in a scuffle or something? Rising up from the chair he crosses over to her and wraps his arms protectively around her not letting her have a chance to speak. "Maya…are you alright?"

"Huh, oh I woke up like this," Maya cracks a smile and he kisses the top of her head. Perhaps he should reconsider what he was about to do. Holding Maya in his arms he felt quite secure…this is what mattered most. Though…could he live with himself giving up on what he cherished…what he strove for?

"And here I thought you didn't care," Maya once again with the quips and he eases back from her as he moves her hair from her face.

"Of course I care…but…seriously what happened?" Lucas guides her over to where he had sat and together they hold hands while Maya explains what happened. It was a lot to take in and he felt a bit hurt that he hadn't been part of the reunion…though not sure entirely how well it would have gone down with Riley.

"Riley did give me some good life advice that I probably will be taking though. A lot has happened since you wound up in the hospital and a lot for me to consider." Maya squeezed his hand and he wondered what she meant by that.

"I'm sorry I have been absent so much Maya. I've just been so focused what with the finals coming up and all of that hard work I've put in and wanting the results to show. I'm sure it hasn't been easy on you and once the Finals-."

"Lucas, do you see an end after the finals? Do you see yourself stopping this line of work and possibly doing something that doesn't take you away from me? From us?" Lucas was stopped in his tracks by this and he didn't know how to take it.

"Uh…well…I mean to say the rodeo is kind of an occupation that takes me a lot of places. Sometimes I stay put for a bit…but…assuming I did win I'd have to keep competing just to keep my title safe-."

"That is what I mean Lucas…this type of life, it means that in order for this relationship to work I have to be the one to meet you in the middle. Like there will be times I can make it…other times where it might not be possible. What if I have something going on and I want you to be there…would you be able to pull time out of your schedule to show?"

Lucas struggled to keep it together…from keeping his voice level. It was hard when she was attacking his character like this. However the mature side of him realizes that her choice words had reason to them and he had even considered himself what pursuing more of this life would entail on him and what it could mean for them. Her hand slips from his without him noticing and she goes to stand up and as she walks off he follows close behind.

"Maya…where is this coming from? I thought we were happy?" Lucas finds her veering off the path to where the ducks swim and she looks out at them. He can see where her eyes settle…on two ducks madly in love with one another. It was hard seeing the two apart…when one swam away the other would follow or it would wait.

"We were…but…then you lied, and when you ride it is different than when you are with me. You seem to be all there riding, but, when we are together it is like you haven't left that ring." Lucas looks around and she seems to find her way out of his embrace. There is a moment with the two of them standing apart…almost like they were oceans apart.

"So what…you want me to give up riding altogether?" Lucas found a bit of an edge to his voice he wished wasn't there.

"No, it is not my place to do so. Your Doctor feels it is so…even wanted me to tell you, but, again it is not my place. This is something you have to do on your own…though it is pretty clear where you stand. You know all it has been for you is this ride of yours…never once have you spent time to appreciate what I'm into…what is special in my world. You barely ask about art class and it makes me wonder why I put so much effort into your life-."

"Hold up…I ask plenty about your day," Lucas felt like he was being left out to dry here. However as she turns to face him he can tell she is barely keeping it together.

"Oh yeah…then what is the name of my art teacher?" She advances on him and while he should be standing he is backing up.

"Right…it is…hold on, this isn't fair…it isn't like you know anything about-." Lucas should have kept his mouth shut.

"Brian Stone, your rival, he is the one who is making you all tense and the very same guy who hit on me till he lost…you know, oh and what about Gregory, guy you talk to when you get there super early. And then there is Jessie…she is sort of a tomboy and you look out for her like a younger sister."

Lucas struggled for something to go off of with her…but he was failing. Normally he was good with names but somehow his name, heck any of her classmate's names was lost. Had he been so consumed with riding he had neglected her…made the worst boyfriend list?

"Lucas, sorry, look…I have this art show coming up, well, it is just one of my pieces but I would really like you to be there. It is the same day as your finals so I realize the predicament it places you in-."

"Yeah…this is my life Maya, my livelihood, it pays the bills and it keeps me going. I didn't go to College…not even sure what I could do if I was not riding. Brian would never let me live this down…and…working my way back up, I would have to condition myself all over again."

Maya places a hand on his chest and he places his hand over hers. There is this sadness there and he feels like the biggest jerk in the entire world. She was asking him to choose between her and riding. No…art vs his riding.

"Lucas…you do not have to decide now. The day of your finals…I will wait for you at the museum, or more importantly the art exhibit. It is where young aspiring artists have their work put up and it allows for chances to be discovered. I would truly appreciate the support…if you do not show…I will not hold it against you, but, it will confirm where certain priorities lie."

Lucas felt her lean up kissing his lips and the kiss is held for several minutes. Lucas holds her close to him not wanting her to go. It felt like his entire being was losing presence…his world crumbling as she finally moves away from him and their eyes meet. Lucas wants to yell…tell her that this is pointless, that they can have the best of both of their worlds and be better for it. Actual tears pooled in his eyes and he found his voice caught.

"I will see you around…Ranger Rick." She does a slight tip with her hand like a hat…much like he did to her. The sentiment felt different coming from her. Lucas does not move from his spot until she is long gone…and he is left feeling empty.

* * *

Maya barely made it back to her room as she felt her knees growing weak. Throwing herself onto her bed in her dorm she felt like her heart was breaking in two. Why had she gone with Riley's advice? Lying there on her bed she felt herself sink into her sheets. Sobbing as she was she didn't know if Lucas would show or not. What if he didn't show? Would she honestly call it quits?

Perhaps she would…though…she wasn't sure she could love again. Yes, she loved Lucas…though what was the point of telling him now? She did not wish to force his view nor did she wish for him to choose her when she knew he would live to regret it. Lifting her head she decides to call Riley…if only to have a piece of mind.

"Hey Riles, um, I know you kind of closed the door on us…but I wanted to tell you I told Lucas," she waits and knows that Riley is on the other end.

 _"How did he take it?"_ Maya sat up in bed as she looks around the room. For whatever reason they had yet to give her another roommate, however, she was coping.

"He took it well…sort of…it is complicated. He kind of felt cornered, I don't blame him. Finals kind of means a lot to him-."

 _"Sure it does…it is kind of in his mindset, coping with anything but his riding is too much for him to handle. I respect you made the call…honestly wasn't sure you would. Just know by this phone call it in no means ensures our friendship has been brought back. However…if worse comes to bear on you I won't hang up on you. Riding is in his blood…so don't have any high hopes he will choose you over it. My boyfriend is calling…we have this date planned; he is in a band, plays guitar. Talk to you later."_

"Yeah…of course, just glad we-." She heard the other line go dead and she was left holding her phone to her ear. Lying back down she stared up at the ceiling and listened to her breathing. So…things between her and Riley weren't in the best place, but, they weren't exactly as bad as they were from earlier. It was progress and it would take a lot of work but in time she might see the Riley from before, there was hope.

Now as far as Lucas…that was out of her hands. She decided instead of moping she would take care of some of her work from other classes and bide her time…it was all she could do to keep her mind focused.

 **Authors note:** Lucaya is currently in pieces and in the final chapter coming up everything is on the line, young love…tested, just what lies in store for Lucas and Maya? It has been a long journey of ups and downs and ride or paint…in the end a masterpiece will either be formed or broken down.


	16. Chapter 16 Painted field of Broncos

CH.16: Painted field of Broncos

Lucas had went back to his trailer and lay on his front…his breathing shallow as sleep had overcome him. Today was the finals and he had barely caught a wink of sleep. His mind was wrapped around his conversation with Maya and where things stood between them. There was so much at stake today…not only in his riding but also his future. Maya was his world…but…so was riding. A knock came on his door and as he goes to open it he finds Zay standing there.

"Hey there big star…today is the day, and yikes you need a shower." Lucas rubs at his eyes and notices he had slept in his clothes last night.

"Right…I should go and do that. I didn't think you would show man." Lucas walks to the back area as he goes to take a shower and closes the door behind him.

"Yeah, but, after talking it over with my girlfriend she thought it would be a good idea to support my boy and all. However, I also hear there is this art show going on too."

Lucas can barely hear him over the hot water and yet he also hears him so it makes it hard to pretend he can't hear him. Volume carried easily in the trailer and he lets out a sigh. No doubt Lucas knew all about what went down with him and his trip to the hospital. His parents of course knew as well, nothing got past them.

"Listen man…I know this is not a good time for you. This is probably hitting home with what happened between you and Riley. It was a bad time and it was also sort of a dividing point in many of our friendship. You and I have patched things up and so I can say…with complete honesty…there is hope, you just have to hang in there."

Lucas didn't see how there was any hope. It didn't seem like he had many options. Still…his talk with Shawn had been forgotten and he kind of wished he hadn't as now it was coming to him.

* * *

Lucas and Shawn were riding back to the house and he began to talk to Shawn. He felt it was easier talking to him and he didn't have a lot of male role models. "Shawn…the finals are coming up, fast, and I really feel like it is my only option, I can't give it up knowing all my hard work would disappear. I cherish everything that Maya and my relationship stands for…but…"

"Listen Lucas…before you go and make any rash decisions there is something I need to tell you." Lucas turns his head and notices Shawn is looking forward than rather at him.

"Alright, you have my undivided attention." Lucas slows his horse down and he can feel chills going down his spine.

"Mr. Feeny won't be able to look after this property anymore…and…I can't keep making trips out here. The horses need looking after and far as the land…well it needs looking after as well. Honestly no one really comes out here much making it quite the safe place. I would like you to take over looking after this place."

Lucas turns his head some at this and finally sees Shawn looking at him. "Wait…you want me to look after this place…for how long?"

"Lucas…this is not part time, I need to know that this place, these horses are well looked after. I've seen you have an affinity with horses and treat them with respect, you are patient with them. Also you need not worry about paying anything on the house for it is already paid for. Living out here you would finally have a home you could call your own…"

Lucas didn't know how to respond to that. All he knew was the rodeo…the wayward life that led him far and wide. It was rare for him to be in one place for long and even then he never had time to look around at the sights.

"Shawn…I'm not sure if I am the right guy for this. It is a nice offer and all…but…this would mean putting my rodeo career on a permanent stall…it would be hard to come back from-."

"Lucas, I am not forcing this on you, just putting it out there. You do not need to feel like you are limited in your options in life. You have many admirable skills if only you apply yourself. If anything let this be a wakeup call for you. Life is precious…you can only come back from injuries like this so many times and have that circle of people who care about you before you lose it all. Before this all ends…this story will either have a happy ending or an ending that falls flat."

Lucas does not argue but he does not exactly say anything either. A lot is weighing on him and he feels like he has aged so much since being placed in the hospital. Shawn's words weighed heavily on him and he would do his part in thinking them over.

* * *

Lucas realized he was keeping Zay waiting and he finished up his shower and walking out with a towel wrapped around him he notices Zay eating some cereal. "Go ahead…help yourself. So Zay, in regards to what you said about hope…if I go through with the rodeo and wind up losing Maya, do you think she would ever forgive me?"

Zay slurps at his milk before placing the bowl down. "Maya is a good girl, much as she was giving attitude and such in school, and I don't think she could ever really close anyone out for good. Of course that isn't saying it will be a long time before what you two have will ever be the same. Do right by her man…she deserves the right guy and if I am being honest, which that door has been opened, no other guy will ever be the right fit but you."

Lucas feels floored by this and as Zay walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder the two friends stare a bit. "Zay-."

"I will be out there in the stands…if you show, great, if not I'll just watch to see if that Brian jerk gets knocked on his butt." Zay grins and then he heads out leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts. The trailer seems awfully cramped now and he looks to getting dressed. The finals were starting and if he were late or anything…

* * *

Maya had a lot on her plate as the art exhibit was coming up, wait, that was today? She felt like so much time had passed and her chest was heaving as she tried to grasp at any air she could. She had made it clear she would not be showing up at Lucas's Finals and that meant the only option was for Lucas to show or not. It was hard believing he would put all that on hold for her…given their last conversation.

Maya though had time so she decided that there was something she needed to do. She arranged yet another meeting with Riley…something the other girl felt guarded about till she agreed to it. The two of them met in a Starbucks and as they sat at a table in the back the two of them didn't say much, both of them miles apart.

"Riles…is it weird that even though we are close we aren't really? I feel like we seemed to have buried the hatchet but in reality it feels like it was only a partial solution, something not permanent and thus leading us to…walking around with kid gloves."

Riley sips at her drink and Maya notes her dark makeup and tips of her brown hair with color. If Riley was really happy with this new look, this new outlook as it were…she worried about her. It felt like the two of them were continually growing distant…texts the best they could manage, or was that Riley?

"I feel…before Lucas, it was enough that you were my anchor. You kept me sane and you dealt with a lot of my quirks. When Lucas came into my life you were still there…keeping me safe, ensuring that whatever came my way I'd always have support. Both of us liking the same boy…kind of hurt, but, once Lucas and I were together it all felt right as rain. I was happy…but…truth is even before our breakup there were these dark moments where I got a bit jealous…not knowing if it was me…or you on his mind."

Maya says nothing as he finishes half of her drink while making sure that time was on her side. She did not wish to be late but at the same time she wanted to give Riley time to get whatever it was off her chest.

"Anyway the day our fight broke out…it was built on many things coming to fruition, and I exploded on you. I feel like that set me free…allowed me to grow as an individual, be my own person instead of that awkward girl from school. I hurt for a bit…but…I found someone after a bit, someone who made me feel special but also allowed me to explore, to be someone I could look at in the mirror. You and I…who are we fooling? We aren't the same people we were in school, anyone who thinks that someone maintains that special goodness from school, that pedestal of friendship…they are fooling themselves."

Maya moved her lips a bit but anything she said now would just seem…hollow. Truth was yes she didn't think there was a quick fix to this, but, even so she had planned on fighting for the long haul to bring back her best friend. Knowing what she does now, seeing that hardened look in Riley's features and how stiff she was…it pained her knowing that Riley was gone…forever. This was a chapter of her life she had to set free, close. Girl meets world…well…girl met the world and now has been set free.

"I hope you are happy Riley…I really do. This boyfriend, he must be something special to set this…you free. I am really going to miss you." Maya was getting misty eyed and as she wipes at her eyes she almost catches a glimmer of sadness in Riley's eyes, but, whatever it was it was brief.

"Yeah, well, I will always cherish the memories of us in school. We had some fun adventures and some life lessons from my father. And you don't need to worry about me…I have more sense than you probably give me credit for. Still…this is goodbye Maya, we each have our lives to lead now…and…here is hoping that Lucas sees the sense of what he has."

The two of them rise up…giving one final hug. The hug lasted for a bit and most people there probably were questioning where this hug came from. When they finally part Riley offers a weak smile before she turns her back on her and walking out of her life. Maya gives it a bit before she goes into her phone and deletes Riley's number. "Goodbye…Riles…"

* * *

Lucas was in the parking lot when he felt eyes were on him. Looking over he finds that Brian is there. "So…decide to chicken out then afterall?"

"I made a choice Stone. I realize this might seem a stretch for your mind, but, some things are bigger than the ride. I feel bad that it took me so long to realize…and…having pushed away all those who cared about me, but, before I lose one more person I am going to make things right. Riding…it was great and I will always keep a part of it with me, but, now seems the right time to walk away."

"You that much of a coward to not face me? All of that time rising up to the top and you give up…what…for a girl? Think how many girls you can be with if you stay…even if you fall second you still get to be part of the rodeo circuit…the family-."

"Family…what would you know of it? We aren't even close Brian. Do you see us hanging out? You hit on Maya, you take any opportunity to drag me down or make my life miserable, and anything out of your mouth is just garbage. The freedom of being out there on a horse…counting down those seconds, fulfilling a dream and purpose…that is what kept me going. Maya is the best thing to come into my life…a part of my life I thought I had lost. I have a chance to repair that…to see what other opportunities await me. Riding maybe your thing…it just isn't for me anymore, this long ride…it ends now."

Lucas could not get Brian to understand. He did not wish to spend more time than he had explaining himself. However Brian comes at him anyway and he feels his fist collide with his face. Managing to keep his balance he turns on him and rubs at his jaw.

"Go on, run away, just know a fall from grace like this…there is no coming back from that. You turn your back on this…who knows what you will turn away from next." Brian wore a smug grin and Lucas finally had enough.

"Fine Brian…you want that pretty mug of yours dented before your ride, I can arrange that." Lucas had it…if this was going to be it; he was going to go out swinging.

The two circle one another and it seems their fight has drawn a few spectators. Lucas keeps his guard up and as Brian swings he manages to side step it before connecting his fist with his face. Brian staggers back but Lucas underestimates him and as he advances he receives a kick that catches his stomach and he keels over. His hair is grabbed and he gets a knee to his face making his mouth explode with the taste of blood.

Falling back he rolls along the ground as Brian tries to stomp him. He grabs hold of his leg and pulls him down listening to the thud of his body on the pavement. It catches his wind and Lucas gets on top of him as they grapple for control. Lucas headbutts him and as he lays there dazed he pounds his face a bit. The crowd eats this up and Lucas gets up as he looks down at him.

"He'll be alright…you will still get to see him ride, just when he smiles it won't be as dazzling as before. Who knows…maybe it will add to his character." Lucas gets in his car and leaves hoping he isn't too late.

* * *

Maya had arrived there and people were just starting to show. She smiles and finds her art teacher waiting in the back. Walking over she sees him beaming a smile and waves her over. "You made it."

"I had to take care of some things and…time sort of slipped away from me. I just wish to thank you again for this opportunity Professor Ivan; it isn't often that someone like me is here-."

"Do not mention it Maya…you have yourself to thank for being here. You took all the assignments seriously; you pushed yourself and applied all that was taught to your art. You are here now and I'm sure those coming to look at your art will see what a talent you are."

Maya nods her head and manages to get over her shyness. Still…Lucas was nowhere to be seen. She kind of felt like her world was deflating and yet if he was still pursuing riding it meant that he was following his dream, which did not include her anymore. Maya had lost Riley and now she seemed to be losing the last of her past…Lucas.

People were gathering around her painting and as she said a few words about it she could hear whispers and murmurs and it was only then that she turned she saw him stride in with that swagger, his face beaten and blood staining his shirt collar but otherwise he stood tall and she found herself lost for words.

"This is a pretty intense and brilliant display of art I have ever seen. I know of Maya and I can vouch for her character, she is extremely talented and puts her all into what she paints. She was younger once, much like me, and she struggled to find something she would be good at. Art was private for her…till one of her friends pushed for her to reveal it to the world. Maya has not looked back since and what she captures here…you won't any other painter devoted to the story, the character, and the landscape that is her passion. Someone like her…you don't come across every day, I should know."

Maya was struggling to swallow as he said this all to everyone in the room. Professor Ivan in particular mouthed if he was the one, and she nods her head feeling her eyes waver. Even given his beaten up features…those who were there to see her art took greater appreciation of it. Maya tries to reach out to him but he just gives her a smile and seems to indicate he will be off to the side. Much of what happens next is kind of a blur; it takes all her focus to realize offers and such lining up her future for say…years.

Professor Ivan finally frees her and she goes chasing after Lucas. He was admiring some painting though she could tell he was just waiting for her. "So…you get everything you want?"

"I was about to ask you that…but…the fact you are here, probably means-." Maya holds herself and Lucas turns to face her.

"I walked away from it…left the rodeo behind because I realized I would be a fool if I let you slip through my grip. You are the best thing to ever happen to me Maya…sorry that it took so long to realize it. Riding was my passion…but you are my passion now."

"What are you going to do now?" Maya finally reaches out to him. Lucas slips an arm around her drawing her to him and she blushes.

"I figure I'd kiss you…make up for lost time. Oh and your father Shawn…offered me the property where we were…and I am going to take him up on it. Life is precious and taking it easy and finding my bearings…with you…is worth more than broncos. I want to see the painted fields of heart…with the only Hart I want to be with."

"Bucky McBoingBoing for the steal, alright, kiss…than we talk the future. I imagine we'll have plenty of time to do that."

"My Mocking Bird…you never cease to amaze me. I'm looking forward to a long future with you." Lucas then kisses her. His lips against hers sends a thrill through her and she links her fingers behind his neck as he picks her up and spins her around. She blushes even harder as she holds onto him for life. Her body pressed tight against his while his arms secure themselves around the small of her back. Life had never been better and here in his arms she felt the most happiest. True she had feared he would not show…but like every love interest she had read about, he showed in true fashion. Their lips continue to twine and barely a breathe was allowed as they didn't want the moment to end.

And in the background lies her painting and it is simply titled 'Tethered hearts: Dancing broncos and paintbrushes'. The painting had her and Lucas standing there holding one another, a sunset painting the landscape in soft colors with horses racing about.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed another tale of Lucaya. I'm hoping I tied up all loose ends and thank you all for staying with me through this with all the stops and starts. I felt now was the time to end it and to give a proper ending when I could. I make an effort to show that happiness is in plain sight if one looks hard enough or in this case sticks with the story even with the drama. Anyway with that said I will be working on my next project so even if it is not Lucaya, you will always have this to turn to.


End file.
